The Singer Boys
by cdonoher13
Summary: What if Bobby Singer took in an orphaned boy living on the streets named Harry Potter. What if John Winchester was killed during a hunt, leaving his two young sons, Sam and Dean orphaned. Can the town drunk and three orphans become and stay a family, through thick and thin. (pairing Hermione/Harry)
1. Chapter 1

The Singer Boys

Timeline: Before either Supernatural Series or Harry Potter books

Disclaimer: do not own either Supernatural or Harry Potter

Changing Harry Potter's birthday to July 31, 1986

Dean 15 Sam 11 Harry 8

Chapter 1

Sioux Falls, South Dakota Aug. 1994

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise _

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_(Lean on me by Bill Withers)_

"Can we get some oreos, Uncle Bobby?" Sam asked holding the package in his hands giving Bobby his famous puppy dog look.

"Alright but not too much junk food, I don't need you bouncing off the walls," Bobby answered in a gruff voice.

"Thanks, Uncle Bobby," Sam smiled putting the cookies in the basket.

"Where's your brother, Sammy?" Bobby asked looking around the grocery store.

"He's flurting with the girl at the check out counter," Sam said rolling his eyes.

As the two of them headed towards the check out they saw Dean talking to a young girl that was working the register.

"Hey Romeo, how about giving us a hand here," Bobby said making Dean look over at them with a sly grin.

After getting the girls number, Dean walked over helping his brother and uncle place the groceries on the conveyor. Bobby paid for what he had, grabbing one bag and letting the boys take the rest, they headed towards the truck. Bobby stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the truck's door open.

"Boys get behind me," he ordered, Sam and Dean did as they were told without question, Dean taking Bobby's bag and taking a defensive stance in front of his younger brother. Pulling out his gun, Bobby walked slowly over to the truck's open door, "whoever's in there better get out now!"

Suddenly a young boy jumped out running away as fast as he could.

"We got him, Uncle Bobby," Dean said dropping his bags running after the boy, Sam followed his older brother's example dropping his own bags chasing after him.

"Boys...," Bobby called after them in vain, "balls," he cursed chasing after the Winchester boys.

"Just give us back whatever you stole from our uncle's truck and we'll let you leave," Dean ordered the small boy.

The Winchesters had cornered the small boy in an alley, Bobby heard Dean's voice and followed it to them.

"Come on, back up boys, give him some room," Bobby said coming up behind Sam and Dean.

Bobby saw the little boy that was against the wall with a terrified look on his face, wildly looking around for a way to escape.

"We're not going to hurt you," Bobby said crouching down but keeping his distance, Bobby noticed the dirty, oversized cloths the boy wore and realized that he was most likely a runaway.

"You hungry?" Bobby asked the boy gently, the boy simply looked at Bobby with large emerald eyes but quit seaching around for a way out.

"Dean," Bobby motioned towards the older boy, he whispered something in Dean's ear and then he took off running. Dean came back a few minutes later holding a package of oreo cookies, handing them to Bobby he took a few steps back.

The boy watched as Bobby opened the package of cookies, taking one out Bobby bit into it, "they're pretty good," he said grinning, placing the package on the ground he pushed it towards the little boy, "have a few."

Still scared the boy cautiously knelt down taking a few of the cookies placing one in his mouth immediately. Bobby and the Winchester boys grinned at one another.

"You know I make a real mean omlet, you like omlets?" Bobby asked.

This time the boy nooded his head, picking up the package of cookies he handed them back to Bobby.

"My name's Bobby Singer, this is Dean and Sam Winchester," Bobby motioned towards each of the boys in turn, "what's your's."

"I'm Harry Potter," the boy said in a British accent, making Bobby smile.

Standing up Bobby held out his hand to Harry, the boy grasped the old hunter's hand allowing him to lead him out of the alley and to the truck. The old truck was a bit crowded with the three boys and Bobby, so Harry sat on Dean's lap.

Dean smiled at the little boy on his lap, his big brother instincts kicking in, "hey, you think I can get one of those oreos."

Harry looked at Dean and then stuffed one of the oreos in the older boy's mouth, making him gag and Sam laugh, Harry smiled over at Sam.

"That's one way to shut him up," Sam said smiling back.

Back at Singer Salvage Yard, Bobby served up omlets fit for a king, the three boys ate vigorously. Dean competed with Harry to see who could eat more, Harry laughed as Dean shoveled the food in his mouth while pushing Harry's plate away from the younger boy.

"You better slow down before you make yourselves sick," Bobby said looking over at the boys amused.

After eating Bobby made a few phone calls acting as an F.B.I. agent in order to get information on missing children. No one had reported a Harry Potter missing in the area or in the U.S. for that matter, it didn't seem that the boy even existed or that anyone cared about him.

"Harry, you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Bobby asked sitting across from him.

"O.K.," Harry said sitting up in his chair.

"Where are your parents?"

"Aunt Petunia said that they died in a car crash, that they were drunks," Harry answered looking down at the table.

"So you live with your Aunt, where is she?"

"Probably back home, her and my Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley," Harry told Bobby.

"Did you runaway from them, Harry?" Bobby asked eyeing the boy.

"Are you going to send me back to them?" Harry asked, Bobby noticed his voice shook as he asked the question.

"Not if you don't want to, but I got to know why."

Harry slowly stood up, turning around he took off his shirt pulling it over his head, Bobby saw the belt marks on the boy's back, the sight bringing back old memories from his own childhood. He reached out to touch Harry's back and stopped himself before he did. Taking a deep breath, Bobby lowered the little boy's shirt.

"Would you like to stay here with me?" Bobby asked looking Harry in the eye.

"With you, Sam and Dean?" Harry asked with hope in his voice.

"Well, Sam and Dean don't live here all the time, their daddy drops them off when he has to work," Bobby answered.

"I won't be in the way?" Harry asked.

"Not at all," Bobby answered, Harry smiled wrapping his arms around the old hunter's neck thanking him.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up and into some clean cloths that hopefully fit you," Bobby said standing up leading Harry upstairs.

_Flashback_

_Surrey, England, two weeks earlier_

_ "So, we're going on Holiday in America?" Dudley asked Vernon excited._

_ "Well, it's actually a business trip, but they said I could bring you and your mother along, so while I'm at work the two of you can see the sites in South Dakota," Vernon answered._

_ "Well, I can't get anyone to take the boy for a week," Petunia grumbled motioning towards Harry as he washed the dishes._

_ Vernon sighed looking irritated at his nephew, "fine we could use someone to carry our luggage anyway."_

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

_ Harry lay on the blinket inside the hotel closet, the Dursley's had already left to the restaurant, Vernon had propped a chair against the closet door to keep the boy inside. Harry tried to push the door open several times to no avail. Getting up he decided to try one more time pushing as hard as he could, becoming angry he suddenly heard something explode outside the door. As the closet door opened Harry saw the chair in pieces, surprised he staired at it for a moment. Looking at the door that led out into the hall he went and opened it, poking his head out the room's door he looked left then right. Finally he decided it was safe enough to leave, closing the door behind him, the boy headed towards the elevators. Taking it down to the ground floor he stepped out into lobby. Going out the front doors, Harry decided on a direction and began walking away from the hotel, away from the abuse and neglect, and as far as he could get away from the Dursleys._

_End Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three boys were out in the yard kicking around a soccer ball to one another, Sam was teaching Harry the correct way to control the ball and steal it from other players, mainly Dean. Suddenly Sam and Dean heard a familiar rumbling sound, the Impala's engine, excited, both boys ran towards the old car. Bobby came out of the house after hearing the muscle car pull up, seeing a truck pull up behind it, he grabbed his shotgun telling the boys to go into the house. The three boys did as they were told, even though Sam and Dean didn't understand why. The man that stepped out of the Impala was not John Winchester, Bobby seemed to recognize him as another hunter. Going over to speak with him and a second hunter that got out of the truck.

"Why is that guy driving dad's car?" Sam questioned his older brother.

"I don't know, Sammy?" Dean replied, but had a feeling that he knew the answer.

Harry stayed quiet, watching and listening to the two brothers.

Bobby spoke with the man that got out of the Impala for a few moments, then looked back at the house towards the two boys that stood anxiously waiting.

"You don't think that dad's...," Sam trailed off as Dean gave him a hard stair.

"Don't you say that, don't you even think that," Dean angrily told his younger brother.

The two brothers and Harry watched as the two hunters took out a body wrapped in a white cloth. Crying, Sam ran upstairs to his room while Dean only staired at the sight of his father's body being taken out of the truck's bed.

That night Bobby and the three boys burned the body of John Winchester on a funeral pyre that the other hunters helped Bobby build. Sam buried his head in Bobby's side crying, while Dean stood silently stairing at the fire, tears rolling down his face. Harry stood away from the three of them instinctively knowing that this was not his place to be.

Dean turned towards the the young boy, wiping tears from his eyes, he motioned Harry to come over. Harry stood next to Dean, looking up at the older boy not quite knowing how to feel but knowing that his friend was in pain. Harry placed his small hand in Dean's giving the older boy a squeeze of reassurance.

After the pyre had burned to ash Bobby and the now three orphaned boys went inside the house. Bobby had made some dinner but nobody felt like eating, Sam only pushed his food around his plate then asked to be excused so he could go to his room that he shared with Harry.

A sound woke Sam up, instinctively he grabbed for the hunting knife under his pillow, slowly taking it out of it's sheath, looking around the room and that's when he noticed Harry's bed was empty.

"Harry?" he called out in the darkness.

Sam got out of bed and headed, knife in hand, to Harry's bed, looking towards the window he noticed it was open a couple of inches. He opened the curtains, looking out the window he saw a small figure sitting on the roof.

"Harry, what are you doing out there?" Sam asked poking his head out the window.

"Looking at the stars," the boy answered innocently, turning around towards Sam.

Sam shook his head, going back into the room he placed his knife back in it's sheath putting it back underneath his pillow. Grabbing his blanket off his bed, he rolled it up and headed out the window to the roof. Sitting down next to Harry, he spread the blanket out wrapping it around his shoulders and Harry's.

"Thank you, Sam," Harry said feeling the warm blanket around himself. The two boys sat quietly looking up at the stars for a few moments.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Harry said looking up at Sam, when Sam didn't say anything back Harry returned his gaze towards the stars.

Sighing Sam looked over at the younger boy, Sam had always been the youngest and it felt good to have someone younger to look after.

"Do you know the constellations?" Sam asked, Harry shook his head not really understanding the question.

Sam pointed up towards a group of stars, "you see those stars?" he asked.

"Yes," the younger boy answered.

"You see how it looks like a big spoon?" Harry followed the pattern of stars and saw what Sam was talking about.

"Yes, I see it," Harry said excitedly, making Sam grin.

"That's the Big Dipper, now you see that real bright star?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Harry said in a questioning manner.

"That's the North Star brightest star in the sky, now if you follow that you see how it makes a smaller spoon?"

"Yes," Harry said smiling, noticing all these things for the first time in his young life.

"That's called the Little Dipper," Sam finished.

"Show me more, Sam," Harry requested getting even more excited then before, making Sam's grin turn into a full blown smile.

Putting his arm around the younger boy he pulled Harry closer as he pointed out more constellations. After awhile Harry began to yawn tiredly.

"Am I boring you?" Sam asked playfully, seeing how tired the younger boy was.

"No," Harry answered, shaking his head.

"Come on, let's go inside, the stars will be here tomorrow night," Sam said getting up, Harry followed suit, both boys went back inside with Sam closing the window behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby had registered the three boys at the local schools, saying that they were his brother's kids and with false paperwork he signed them up using the name Singer.

"Come on, Sammy, what took you so long, we got to go pick up Harry," Dean complained looking over at his younger brother.

"I had to talk to my math teacher about my grade on this test," Sam explained.

"Why, what did you get an A instead of an A+," Dean teased.

Sam ingnored him still looking down at the paper following him towards the elementary school. The local high school was right next to the middle school with the elementary down the street from there. Dean had dropped Harry off that morning at school making him late for his first class, not that he really cared, telling him to wait at the flag pole for him and Sam to pick him up after school let out.

Walking towards the elementary Dean saw a circle of high school boys shoving a little kid around, when he realized it was Harry he began to pick up his pace. Sam was still so wrapped up with his math grade that he didn't notice Dean was way ahead of him until he looked up.

"Hey, wait up," Sam yelled at his older brother and that's when he saw that Harry was in trouble.

Dean charged up to the largest boy of the bunch, the boy was a couple of inches taller then Dean and a bit heavier, grabbing him by the jacket, he rammed his knee right in his crotch then hammered a right hook across the boy's jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Who's next?" Dean angrily whipped around towards the crowd.

Meanwhile Sam grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him out of the circle of bullies and to a safer place.

"Are you o.k.?" Sam asked leaning down to inspect Harry's face, there was small bruise on his left cheek.

Harry nodded, "they took my hat," he told Sam.

"You wait right here, o.k.," Sam told Harry before walking away towards his older brother.

Sam stood next to Dean scanning around the group for the little boy's hat, seeing one of the bullies clutching it, he defiantly stalked over, ripping the hat from the boy's hand and giving him a shove for good measure. The boy took a step towards Sam, but then thought the better of it when Dean fixed him with his angry glare.

"Here you go," Sam said handing Harry back his hat.

"Thank you, Sam," Harry said placing the baseball hat on his head backwards.

"You see that kid over there," Dean annonced to the crowd, pointing over at Harry, "that's my little brother, you mess with him, you're messing with me."

One of the boys opened his mouth as if to say something, Dean crossed the distance in a couple of quick strides.

"You got something to say?" Dean asked getting in the boy's personal space. The boy closed his mouth and shook his head.

"That's what I thought," Dean said turning around, walking away he stopped at the boy that was still on the ground, "and you, if you even look at my little brother the wrong way I'll put your nose on the other side of your face."

Walking back to his siblings, Dean crouched down picking Harry up and carrying him away from the crowd. Harry wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and rested his chin on the older boy's shoulder. Looking back at the crowd of bullies that just moments before were pushing him around, Harry stuck his tongue out at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good, now do it again and hit it like you mean it," Dean told Harry as the youngest punched an old punching bag Booby had found in the basement.

Bobby watched the two boys in the yard from his kitchen window, Dean had taken it upon himself to teach Harry how to defend himself. While Sam sat at the kitchen table doing his homework.

"So, what do you think about Harry?" Bobby asked sitting down across from Sam.

Sam shrugged, "he's cool."

"He's cool," Bobby mimiced, "you aren't a little jealous that Dean spends so much time with him."

"Heck no, Uncle Bobby, it keeps Dean out of my hair," Sam explained, "besides, Harry needs us, he needs a couple of big brothers to look after him."

Bobby smiled over at the boy, there was a kindness in the Winchester boys that was rare for children their age. It made Bobby proud that they would except Harry so easily as family. John Winchester may have not been the father of the year but, he definitely raised some real good boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle, uncle, I give," Harry yelled out, between bouts of laughter as Dean and Sam held the youngest down tickling him.

"Teach you to mess with your big brothers, punk," Dean said giving a grinning Sam a high five.

The two older boys flopped down on the couch, Harry got up from the floor and joined them, sitting on Dean's lap and draping his legs across Sam. Sam rested his arms over the boy's legs comfortably, smiling as the youngest fingered Dean's pendant.

"You like that, uh?" Dean asked.

"Yes, it's awesome," Harry said making the two Winchester boys grin over at each other.

"It was a Christmas present from Sammy, a long time ago," Dean explained.

The Winchester brothers looked over at each other, having a silent conversation, Sam motioned his head towards Harry. Dean raised his eyebrows to his younger brother and then patted him on the shoulder. Removing his neckless, he placed it around the little boy's neck, Harry staired at it in shock, Dean adjusted it so that it fit better around his neck.

"Thank you, Dean," Harry said, picking up the amulet running his thumb over it and then letting it drop back to his chest.

"Anything for our baby brother," Dean replied.

"You have to promise us you'll never take it off or lose it," Sam told him.

"I promise," Harry answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat in the Impala running his hands around the steering wheel, everything about the old muscle car, down to the smell screamed, John Winchester.

"You o.k. son?" Bobby asked leaning on the car door making Dean jump out of his thoughts.

"Yah, just thinking, Uncle Bobby," Dean answered not looking over at the old hunter.

"I know you and your daddy were close Dean, and it's alright to miss him," Bobby said.

"How did he die, Uncle Bobby?"

"He died on a hunt, that's all you need know," Booby answered standing up straight, walking away from Dean.

"Uncle Bobby," Dean got out of the car, "please, Uncle Bobby, I have to know."

"It was a poltergeist hunt gone bad, real bad," Bobby explained, "he was working with two other hunters, it got out of control, of what they told me, if it hadn't been for your daddy they would have all been killed, he died a hero."

Dean's eyes filled up with tears letting Bobby's words sink in, "he died like he lived," Dean smiled weakly.

Bobby finally turned around to look at the boy, walking over to him he placed Dean's head on his shoulder allowing the boy cry on it. Dean pulled back from his uncle when the tears stopped flowing.

"You done?" Bobby asked in his gruff voice, running his hand through Dean's hair.

"Yah, I think so," Dean said wiping his face with the palms of his hands, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Good, let's get in the house before we need to go to the store and buy tampons," Bobby said wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Harry is not a Horcrux in this story**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

May, 7 years later

"Dean!" Harry yelled out trying to push the ghoul off of him.

"Hey, fugly," Dean said running in the room, when the ghoul looked over at him he fired unloading both barrels of his shotgun. The buckshot exploded the ghoul's head sending flesh, bone and brain matter everywhere.

"Bloody hell Dean, you could of at least kicked it off of me first," Harry said shoving the now headless ghoul off of him and wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"You're welcome," Dean said sarcasticly, grinning at the site of Harry dripping with blood and gore.

"I heard you yelling, you o.k.?" Sam said coming into the room gun in hand.

"Yes, just," Harry sighed looking down at himself, "look at this shirt, this is the second shirt that's got ruined this month."

"Oh, boohoo, I'll buy you another one, spoiled brat," Dean said walking away.

Harry stood by the Impala's trunk changing his shirt for a clean one, Dean looked at him, remembering that sweet little boy that used to sit on his lap. Now, he himself was 22 with Sam just turned 18 on the second of this month and Harry would be turning 15 in next couple of months. He shook his head thinking about where the time had gone.

"I call shotgun," Harry yelled running towards the front of the Impala.

"You wish, midget," Sam said grabbing him around the waist with one arm, picking him up and placing him off to the side.

"Don't make me hurt, Sasquatch," Harry poked Sam playfully in the chest, while standing on his tiptoes. Even on his tiptoes Harry's 5 foot 5 wiry frame, barely measured up to Sam's 6 foot 2 muscular frame, but that ment nothing to the youngest, one thing Harry loved to do was antagonize his older brothers. Especially Dean, it didn't take much imagination to set his oldest brother off. Sam was a different story, his middle brother mostly just ignored him, Harry never was able to get Sam to chase him around like he did Dean.

"Tell you what, you can have shotgun when you stop using a car seat," Sam said bumping Harry with his chest, knocking the boy back.

"Fine, you win this round," Harry said shoulding Sam.

Sam mock charged him making the younger boy skitter back, laughing at his older sibling, he pushed his hair out of his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore stood by the window looking out, but focusing on nothing, the savior Harry Potter was gone. Hagrid had been sent to fetch him when Harry didn't reply to the acceptance letters. The Durleys had told him Harry Potter was missing, ran away years ago somewhere in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, he had half a mind to curse the whole lot of them.

Sighing, he walked over and sat down at his desk, for almost four years now, no matter what spell, no matter what he tried nothing worked he couldn't locate him. To go to America and search for him would be a mistake, it could easily be construed as an act of war. The Department of Magical Citizens of the United States were not like the muggle goverment, they tolerated no foreign ministries on their lands and those that were unfortunate to get caught were met with extreme violence.

Albus had enough to worry about with the corruption in the ministry, he didn't need to start a war with the savage Americans, too. Placing his head in his hands the old wizard sighed, "all is lost."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby heard the roar of the Impala's engine, walking out the front door he saw Dean throw the car in park. The back door opened up wide and he saw Harry running out towards him, sighing he knew that the youngest was at it again.

"Uncle Bobby!" Harry yelled, laughing as he ran.

"Get back here, you little brat!" Dean yelled, jumping out of the driver's seat chasing after him.

Dean tackled Harry, pinning him to the ground face first, "Uncle Bobby, help," the boy yelled, laughing even harder.

"You got yourself into this mess, now you get yourself out," Bobby told him.

"Say it, you little punk," Dean yelled.

"Alright, AD/DC doesn't suck that bad!" Harry teased.

"Fine, it's wet willy time!" Dean yelled in an evil voice, licking his fingers.

"Alright, alright, AC/DC rules!"

Dean got up off of his youngest brother, Harry rolled over onto his back and Dean held out his hand helping him up.

Brushing himself off, Harry gave Dean a Cheshire cat grin, "but, Metallica blows," the youngest ran behind Bobby keeping the old hunter between himself and Dean.

"Cut it out, both of you!" Bobby hollered.

"Now, you," Bobby pointed over at Dean, "you're twenty two years old, grow up."

"He started it," Dean pouted.

"There's dinner on the stove," Bobby told him, pointing a thumb at the house.

Harry, still grinning and keeping Bobby in front of him, watched Dean walking towards the house eyeing him, "this ain't over, brat," Dean threatened.

"Go on, get!" Bobby yelled at Dean.

"Ha ha," Harry taunted.

"And you, you obnoxious little turd, you behave yourself or I'll skin you," Bobby said pointing a finger in Harry's face.

"I love you too, Uncle Bobby," Harry said kissing him on the cheek and then running away laughing as Bobby swatted at him.

"Cut that out!" Bobby yelled after him, not able to hold back a grin at the boy's antics. Harry may be an obnoxious little turd at times but, he was lovable, and if he was any closer to Dean they'd be conjoined twins.

"So how'd the hunt go?" he asked walking over towards Sam closing the doors to the Impala.

"O.K. I guess, turns out there were three ghouls, not two," Sam answered shrugging.

"Yah, well I don't know everything, besides you two are pretty good at thinking on your feet, and with the brat joining you now you boys should be able to get along just fine," Bobby told his surrogate son.

"I have to admit it, Harry did pretty good, he managed to take one out by himself," Sam decided not to tell Bobby about the one that jumped him afterwards.

"You know that I would never pry into your personal life, son," Bobby said.

"Yah, I know Uncle Bobby," Sam answered, giving him a confused look.

"Well, you see I kind of saw the acceptance letter from Standford," Bobby admitted.

"Yah, well, they're willing to give me a full ride, but I don't know, the thought of going so far away," Sam said running his hand through his hair.

"We're not going anywhere, son, we'll be here when you get back and besides this is a great opportunity for you, you shouldn't pass it up you worked too hard for this," Bobby explained, slapping Sam on the chest.

Sighing thoughtfully Sam looked at Bobby, "I'm sure there's other schools a lot closer to home that are just as good, I'm just not ready to leave my family or hunting just yet."

"Well, whatever you decide, Sammy, I'm proud of you," Bobby said.

Suddenly they heard the front door slam open, then Harry's laughter and Dean yelling, "come back here with that pie, you brat."

Sighing, Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose, "yah, how could you want to get away from that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like we got a demon on the loose, boys," Booby said looking around the table at his three surrogate sons.

"Howard Keller, age 43, no prior arrests, killed his wife, Kristen of ten years as well as his two young children Sean 4, Emily 2," Sam read the file.

"How do we know that this guy didn't just snap, it happens all the time," Dean interrupted.

"Howard said that he had no control over what he was doing, almost like he was watching it from a distance, sounds like a possession to me," Sam finished looking over at Dean.

"Look, you boys have investigated for a lot less and this is a good opportunity to show Harry the ropes of dealing with a demon possession, I'm going to talk to Howard while you boys check out the house," Bobby explained.

Sam and Dean got the suppies they were going to need packed up in the Impala, while Harry brushed up on what he needed to know about demon possession.

"You boys look after your baby brother, and you," Bobby said pointing towards Harry, "you mind your big brothers."

"I will, Uncle Bobby," Harry told the old hunter seriously, giving him a rough hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took the trio two days to finally reach the house where the murders happened at, they waited until nightfall to enter the house.

"You remember how to do this?" Dean asked handing Harry his lockpick kit, while Sam kept an eye out.

"Yah, yah, I remember," he said taking the kit.

"Hey," Dean said grabbing Harry by the arm and taking him under the chin forcing him to look him in the eye, "this is no game, you did a good job the last few hunts but this isn't something you've dealt with before, this is a demon, I need to know that you're going to follow orders."

"I will, Dean, I swear," Harry told his oldest brother in a much more serious tone.

"That's my baby brother," Dean said messing up Harry's hair, "now let's see what you can do."

It took Harry longer to get the lock open then it would have either one of his brothers but, it was a learning experience. The end result was the same and the three boys got into the house, as soon as they were in they were accosted by the stench of rotten eggs.

"Is that sulfur?" Harry asked quietly.

"You got it, told you it was a demon," Sam said.

"I'm going upstairs, you two see what you find down here," Dean ordered his younger brothers, they watched him climb the stairs and then began looking around to hopefully get an idea of where the demon might strike again.

They suddenly heard a commotion upstairs, Harry hit the stairs before Sam, taking two at a time.

"Harry, wait!" Sam yelled after him.

"Dean!" Harry yelled, then stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his oldest brother pinned to the wall by an invisible force, a woman with a wicked smiled looked over at Harry as Sam came up behind him, she blinked and her eyes went solid black.

"Run!" Dean yelled over at Harry.

Everything seemed to slow down suddenly, Harry stretched out his arms towards the demon and a force hit it so hard that it knocked it through the wall behind it sending it reeling to ground outside. Harry collapsed to his knees and Sam was at his younger brother's side trying to support him. Dean slid down the wall and was on his feet in a moment, knife in hand, the demon forgotten, for now.

"Get away from him, Sammy," Dean ordered slowly walking towards the pair.

"Dean, wait, he saved your life," Sam told him holding out a hand.

"What are you?" Dean asked raising his voice towards Harry.

Harry staired down at his hands, "I don't know, I don't know how I did that."

"Get away from him now, Sam."

"No, I won't let you hurt him, he's our brother," Sam told Dean defiantly getting in front of Harry.

"He's not our brother, he's a witch," Dean roared back, in his chest Harry felt his heart break in two.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said grabbing the knife then throwing a right cross knocking his older brother unconscious.

Picking Dean up in a fireman's carry and leading Harry out of the house to the Impala, Sam laid Dean in the backseat and with Harry riding shotgun he headed towards a strip mall. Leaving Dean in the car, Sam hot wired an old Ford Bronco, the two boys got in and left the strip mall.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked miserably, not able to look over at Sam.

"I don't know, but we need to put some distance between ourselves and Dean," Sam explained looking over at Harry, "Don't worry little brother, it's going to be alright, we'll figure something out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up a couple of hours later, a bit groggy but, alive and well, sitting up suddenly remembering what had happened he searched around realizing that he was in the backseat of the Impala. Dean put his hand to his jaw feeling the bruise, "son of a bitch, Sammy sure did have a punch," he thought to himself. Harry, a witch, he had to find them, there was no telling what that kid could do to Sam. His cell phone rang, taking it out he looked at the caller I.D., it was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, we got a problem," Dean said.

"What happened, you boys o.k.?"

"Harry," Dean began, Bobby's heart suddenly sank on the other end of the phone.

"Is he hurt, how bad?" Booby asked.

"He's not hurt, he's a witch, Sammy and him took off, left me in a strip mall," Dean explained getting in the front seat.

"I need you to meet up with me at the motel," Bobby told him.

"They couldn't have gotten have too far," Dean interrupted.

"You do what I tell boy, get your ass back to motel, pronto, we have something to discuss first," Bobby commanded.

Sighing Dean gave in, "alright, I'll meet you there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun began to rise Sam and Harry pulled up to an abandoned house, Sam shook his younger brother awake. The two boys entered the house through a sliding glass door that had been boarded up.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," Sam urged Harry.

"I'm not tired, I slept most of the car trip here," Harry answered still not able to look his older brother in the eye.

"Well, I need some," Sam said placing his duffle bag down.

"What are we doing, Sam, where are we going to go?" Harry asked not really expecting an answer.

"I'm not sure, little brother but, somebody out there's got to have some kind of information on what you can do," Sam explained rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, get some sleep, Sam, I guess we can talk about it when you get up," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You'll be here when I get up, won't you?" Sam asked giving his younger brother a worried look.

"Where am I going to go," Harry asked, putting his arms up motioning around himself, "go to sleep, Sam, I'll be here when you get up, I promise, pinky swear," Harry joked holding up his little finger.

"Funny, miget," Sam said laying down on the wooden floor and closing his eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You what!" Bobby yelled at Dean in the motel room, making his oldest surrogate son flinch.

"You weren't there, you didn't see what he did, I've never seen anything like that before," Dean said defending his actions.

"He's not a witch, Dean, he's a wizard," Bobby explained, taking a deep breath trying to control his anger.

"A wizard?" Dean asked.

"Yes, a wizard, you idjit, he's not like those demon dealing witches that you're used to handling they're not evil, at least not all of them, they're a secret society, real low profile," Bobby told him.

"If you knew that he was a wizard why didn't tell us a long time ago about it," Dean asked getting a little angry himself.

"Because I didn't know how to tell him or any of you and when he didn't receive an acceptance letter from Bishop, I just chalked up all the accidental magic to coincidence," Bobby said thinking about his boys running away and blaming himself for not explaining to Harry about his magic.

"Bishop, accidental magic, what the hell are you about, Bobby?" Dean asked, stairing at the old hunter.

"Bishop's school for Magical Citizens, out in Salem, Massachusetts, as for the accidental magic," Bobby sighed, "do you remember when you all were kids and Harry would have one of his temper tantrums?"

"Yah," Dean answered not sure where Bobby was going with this.

"Well, remember when things used blow up?" Bobby asked.

"Yah, like that time he pitched a fit after you told him he couldn't come with us on a ghost hunt and had to stay home with Sam, all the bulbs in the house exploded," Dean said smiling at the memory.

"Yah, things like that," Bobby said, stairing at Dean making the oldest Winchester stop smiling.

"How do we find my brothers, Bobby," Dean asked, remembering what he had said about Harry not being his brother, if there was anything in the world that Dean Winchester could take back, it would be that statement.

"I have a friend who might be able to help," Bobby answered taking out his cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke up confused at first to where he was at, looking around it all came back to him in a flash of memory.

"Harry?" Sam called out to the empty house, when he didn't get any response he began to panick, "Harry?" he called out louder.

"Hey, keep it down, there's some burgers on the table," Harry quietly said, poking his head inside from the boarded up glass door.

Sighing in relief, Sam got up and headed towards his younger brother grabbing the bag as he passed by it. Harry opened the boarded up door for his brother to slip through, they both sat down on the patio.

"You know we shouldn't be out here," Sam said reaching into the bag pulling out a burger then offering it to Harry.

"What's the worst that can happen, somebody call the cops and report us for squating," he answered sarcasticly, shaking his head at the offer of the bag.

"You should eat," Sam told his brother.

"Already did, after I picked that up," Harry answered, Sam knew his younger brother had taken the stolen Bronco to pick up some food, despite his age Harry was able to drive anything on four or two wheels, being taught by both his older brothers and Bobby.

"I must have been more tired then I realized," Sam said taking a bite out of his burger, as they watched the sun go down, realizing that he slept all day.

"Yah, you were pretty out of it," Harry said still watching the sunset.

"You know Dean didn't mean what he said to you, he was just scared," Sam said trying to comfort him, even though Harry didn't show it Sam knew that his brother was hurting inside.

"He went after me with a knife, Sam, he would have killed me if it hadn't been for you," Harry said finally looking his older brother in the eye since they had left on the demon hunt.

"Don't say that, Dean would have never hurt you."

"He said I was a witch and that I'm not..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence, tears sprang to his eyes and he wiped them away quickly.

"You're not a witch, Harry, you're not evil," Sam said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Then what am I, Sam, huh, what am I, you tell me," Harry exclaimed throwing out his arms.

"I don't know, I don't have all the answers, I wish I did but I don't," Sam said exasperated, looking away.

"Dean was right," Harry said slowly, "I'm not your brother, I'm just some orphan that Bobby found living on the street, you should leave me alone, go back to Bobby and your brother."

"That's not happening, you're my brother, my family, don't you remember what Uncle Bobby always taught us, family don't end with blood," Sam told Harry wrapping an arm around him pulling his younger brother into a one armed hug.

"So, where do we go from here, big brother?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure but, we should try to avoid hunters if at all possible, that much I do know, maybe we can check out the web and see if we can find any occurrences that match," Sam shrugged getting up and heading back inside.

"I guess that's a start," Harry said following Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A knock at the motel door alerted Bobby and Dean, getting up Bobby answered it, smiling, motioning the man at the door to come inside.

"This is an old friend of mine, Joseph Gore he works for The Department of Magical Citizens of the United States, he should be able to help us find Sam and Harry," Bobby explained to Dean.

"The Department of Magical Citizens, are you serious Bobby, how's he going to find my brothers," Dean asked skeptically.

"Excuse my nephew, he's a moron," Bobby told Joseph while ignoring Dean.

"It's quite alright Bobby, I understand his skepticism," Joseph answered smiling over at Dean.

"Do you think that you can find them?" Bobby asked.

"I need to know something first, your nephew, Harry, is he THE Harry Potter?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know about THE Harry Potter, but that's him," Bobby answered.

"Well then, that makes sense," Joseph said more to himself then anyone else, while scratching his chin.

"What makes sense, what are you talking about?" Dean asked looking from Joseph to Bobby and back again.

"You see, we've been getting inquiries from an Albus Dumbledore looking for Harry Potter for the last four years," Joeseph explained.

"Who is he, what does he want with Harry, what did the Department tell him?" Bobby questioned getting a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't worry, we didn't tell him much, because we didn't know much, until now," he told the two hunters, "let's start with who he is, Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, it's a school out in Scottland that teaches magic to thoughs like myself and your nephew."

"So then, does he want my baby brother to go to school there?" Dean inquired, staring at Joseph.

"Hardly, of what we learned Harry has something to do with being a savior, most likely to be sacrificed for some sort of cause or another, that won't happen, the Department doesn't deal with fanatics, Harry will be under our protection from now on," Joseph explained.

"So, back to the question at hand, can you find them," Bobby asked, a bit more seriously this time.

"Harry no, I don't know why, but I can't seem to locate him, I've tried several different location spells, but I'm not getting anything, Sam I can find pretty easily," Joseph said looking confused.

"Well, the boys are together, that much we do know, so if you can find Sam, Harry'll be right there," Bobby explained.

Taking out a map Joseph spread it out on the table, then laying his wand on it he gave the command, "reperio, Sam Winchester," the wand shot up in the air slamming down to a spot on the map with enough force to put a hole in the table. Looking at it he smiled, "Marquette, Micigan."

"Alright let's get my brothers back," Dean said grabbing his jacket.

"You know Dean, maybe you two should let me talk to them first," Joseph said looking over at Bobby.

"No, these are my brothers, my family, not just no but hell no, I'm going to get them," Dean said angrily storming towards the door.

Bobby quickly cleared the distance getting in front of the door, "Dean you listen to me, if those boys see us coming they'll run, they're scared and have no idea who's on they're side."

"But, what I did...," Dean said not able to look Bobby in the eye.

"I know that you feel guilty for what happened, but let Joseph handle this, I trust him," Dean nodded his head in compliance.

"Would you happen to have something that I can show them so they know you sent me?" Joseph asked.

"Um, sure," Bobby said pulling out his wallet and taking out a photo that was folded in half, he handed it to the wizard.

"Don't worry I'll bring them back," raising his wand he apparitioned away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry lay on the only bed in the cabin, the two of them had been taking turns sleeping on that and the floor, one arm behind his head staring up at the ceiling, this squatting was getting old, at least the cabin they had found had running water. Although they couldn't drink it at least they use it to clean off some of the grim from living on the road for the last week. Sam sat at an old wooden table typing on a laptop that they had stolen from a business man at a bus station. It had taken Sam only a couple of hours to finally crack the security code and once he got into it, most of it was porn, which Harry couldn't get enough of, making Sam finally chase his younger brother away from it so they could get back to business.

"You find anything yet," Harry asked getting up from the bed he stood behind Sam, draping his arms over his shoulders and placing his chin on top of his older brother's head.

"Nothing yet, but there's got to be something, lots of urban legends we could look into, but nothing concrete," Sam explained, sighing.

"Then how about letting me take a look, maybe I can find something."

"The only thing that you want to do is check out some more of the porn," Sam chastised his younger brother.

"So, you got something better to do right now," Harry said grinning.

"Fine, you can date rosy palms and her five sisters if you want, I'm going to lay down for awhile," Sam said getting up heading towards the bed.

"Suit yourself, prude," Harry said getting in front of the laptop.

A knock at the door startled the brothers, both reached for their guns, Harry readied himself to backup Sam as the older brother headed towards the door. Sam looked out the peep hole, seeing a man wearing a long black trench coat.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked cautiously keeping his gun trained on the man behind the door.

"My name is Joseph Gore, I'm a friend of your uncle's, he sent me to get you," he explained to Sam.

"Yah, and I'm the queen of bloody England," Harry retorted.

"I thought that two of you would feel this way, your uncle gave me this to prove what I say," Joseph said handing Sam the picture.

Sam took the piture from Joseph, looking at it he couldn't hold back a smile, it was a picture of the boys during their first Halloween together as brothers. Harry had talked Dean into dressing up like Batman so he could go out as Robin, Sam had gone out as Superman even though he had really wanted to be Batman.

"Come on in," Sam said motioning the man inside putting his gun away and handing the picture to his younger brother.

"Wow, I can't believe he kept this," Harry said smiling, remembering those days that seemed so long ago now.

"Like I said, Bobby sent me to bring you two back," Joseph said looking over at the two boys.

"Both of us?" Harry asked quietly.

"Your uncle knows what you are Harry, it sounds like he's known for quite sometime now," Joseph explained.

"So, then what am I?" Harry asked not quite believing what the man was telling him.

"Please, lets sit for a moment," Joseph said pulling out a chair and motioning towards the one across from himself.

Harry looked over at Sam for reassurance and when his older brother nodded he sat down, Joseph noticed unlike Sam, Harry had not put away his hangun.

"First of all Harry, you're not a demon dealing witch, we have nothing to do with those creatures, they're nothing like us, abominations really, but I'm sure you've figured that out already, you're a wizard Harry, your magic is natural, it comes from within you and from the earth," Joseph explained, tapping his own chest.

"How do you know these things?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm a wizard and in our world witches are the female version, born with magic like your brother here," Joseph noticed Harry seemed to tense, gripping the gun in his hand a bit tighter.

"How do I know that you're telling me the truth and not just something I want to hear?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Fine," Joseph scooted his chair back getting up, both Sam and Harry watched him cautiously. Rubbing his hands together a spark jumped up from them, pulling them apart flames ensued, both boys took a step back as they watched. Smiling, Joseph extinguished the fire by clapping his hands together.

"So, our uncle sent you to bring us back, but what about my br...," Harry looked down at the floor, "what about Dean?"

Joseph walked over to Harry, taking the young wizard under the chin, he lifted his face to meet his own eyes.

"Your brother feels terrible about what happened and he misses you so much I thought he was going to knock your uncle unconscious so he could come look for you," Joseph reassured him.

"Yah, that sounds like my big brother," Harry said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"I think we're ready to go home," Sam said placing an arm around Harry.

"Well, then take a hold of my coat and hang on," Joseph told them, both boys shrugged taking ahold of the wizard's coat, taking out his wand Joseph Apparitioned the three of them back to the motel where Booby and Dean were staying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the motel the two hunters heard a knock at the door, Dean practically ran towards the door opening it to see his two younger brothers vomiting outside.

"What happened?" Dean asked getting suddenly defensive.

"They'll be all right, motion sickness, it happens to all of us the first time we use apparition," Joseph explained.

Dean held the door open for his brothers, Bobby placed a hand on Dean's shoulder moving him inside, so he could talk to Joseph.

"Thank you so much, I owe you one," Bobby said shaking his hand profusely.

"You owe me nothing, it was my pleasure, I'll stop by your house in a few days, me and Harry need to talk," Joseph told Bobby before apparitioning away.

Bobby walked back into the room to find Dean tending to his two younger brothers, handing them bottles of water.

"Do you two have any idea how worried I've been?" Bobby angrily asked grabbing both boys by the shoulders shaking them. Bobby stopped shaking them pulling them both into one-armed hugs. "I should strangle the both of you for running away," he yelled again pulling them away shaking them and then pulling them into one-armed hugs again. Neither boy said a word to their uncle knowing full well that the old hunter needed to get it off his chest.

"We're really sorry for worrying you so much Uncle Bobby, it's just, after what happened we didn't know what else to do," Sam explained, neither of the boys were able to look their uncle in the eye.

"I know you boys were scared, but you could have come to me with anything," sighing Bobby continued, "this is my fault too, I should have told you about your magic a long time ago, Harry," Bobby said putting his hand on his surrogate son's shoulder.

Harry just shrugged not knowing what to say and Bobby could tell he felt strange talking about his magic.

"I don't know about you boys, but me and Dean haven't eaten yet, I'll go grab something for the four of us, I think your big brother has something he needs to say to you two," Bobby said heading towards the door.

When Bobby closed the door behind him, Dean walked over to his youngest brother taking a chair and placing it front of Harry, sitting down.

"Harry, I know that there's nothing that I can say that can change what happened, but please baby brother, for what it's worth, I'm sorry," Dean said staring at Harry miserably.

"I...I'm going to take a shower, can I borrow some clean cloths, all mine are dirty?" Harry asked not meeting Dean's eyes.

"Yah, take what you need," Dean answered sighing.

"Thanks," Harry said getting up, he went straight to Dean's duffle bag and then went into the bathroom.

"He's never going to forgive me is he?" Dean asked cocking his head towards Sam.

"It's going to take him awhile Dean, you know as well as I do Harry's always had trust issues," Sam explained getting up, placing a hand on his older brother's shoulder and heading towards one of the beds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later the Impala pulled up to the salvage yard, turning off the engine the four family members got out.

"Man, it's nice to be home," Harry admitted looking around with a smile.

"You ever try leaving again it'll take you a week to pry my boot out of your ass," Bobby warned messing up Harry's hair.

Joseph showed up later that day carrying three manila folders under his arm.

"How are you, Harry?" Joseph asked shaking the boy's hand.

"Alright, I guess, a little tired from the trip," Harry told the older wizard.

"Well, then I won't keep you long," Joseph explained setting the folders on the table.

"What's in the folders?" Bobby asked.

"I'll get to that in a moment, first I want to figure out why none of the location spells I tried worked," Joseph took out a small box from the inside of his trench coat which contained a red stone, "do you mind, it won't hurt," he promised motioning towards Harry.

"Sure, it's not like you'd live very long if you did hurt me," Harry said motioning towards his two older brothers eyeing them protectively.

"Relax you three, go on do what you need to do," Bobby told the wizard.

Smiling, glad to see the elder brothers protecting the youngest, Joseph passed the red stone over Harry. The stone suddenly glowed a bright red as it passed over the boy's chest.

"So what does that mean?" Harry asked staring at the stone.

"Are you wearing something around your neck?" Joseph asked placing the stone back in it's box.

Harry reached inside of his shirt pulling out the amulet, "you mean this?"

"Where in the world did you get that from?" Joseph asked grinning, staring at the amulet.

"Dean gave it to me when we were kids," Harry explained.

"Well, I can tell you that what you're wearing is an ancient amulet, I didn't think they really existed, I've only seen drawings in books, in fact I don't know anyone that has actually seen one," Joseph said laughing outloud making the four hunters look around at each other.

"What's an ancient amulet?" Sam inquired.

"Well nobody really knows who created them or what they were used for, most of it is just speculation and educated guesses, both archaeologist and scholars have been searching for them for years, many have spent their entire lives looking for even a hint of where one could be found and here one is right in front of me, even the amulet's abilities are unknown," Joseph laughed again.

"So is that why you couldn't find Harry with your location spells," Bobby asked standing behind Harry, beginning to think Joseph might be losing his mind.

"Apparently so, it must be one of it's abilities, to cloak it's wearer from being found by location spells, I wonder what else it can do, maybe you could lend it to me, I just want to run a few tests on it," Joseph asked.

Harry wrapped his hand around the amulet taking a step back, "no, I've never taken it off and I never will, I made a promise."

"Alright, I can't say I'm not disappointed, but I understand, a promise is a promise," Joseph smiled turning to the folders, motioning for Harry to sit next to him.

Harry sat down next to Joseph as the older man placed one of the folders in front of the boy.

"This folder contains information on your parents, who they were and how they died," Joseph explained.

"My parents died in a drunk driving accident, that's when I...," Harry trailed off.

"That's when you went to live with the Dursley's, you were 15 months old, I don't know who told you that Harry, but it's not true, your parents died protecting you, your mother was found in front of your crib, a wizard named Voldemort killed them," Joseph watched as Harry ingested the information.

"But, why did my aunt and uncle tell me that?"

"Because they're a couple of sadistic fucks who got off on hurting you," Dean interjected.

"I have to agree with Dean on this one, I know what it's like to be abused just because you're different," Joseph pulled the sleeve of his coat up showing old cigarette burns on his forearm, "my father hated it when he found out I was a wizard, called me a freak." He noticed the look on Harry's face when he said the word freak. "I want you to keep this folder for yourself, everyone should know the truth about their parents."

"Thank you, Joseph," Harry said pulling the folder towards himself and trying to keep his emotions in check.

"These two folders contain your inheritance, trust funds and estates, both from your parents as well as you godfather, Sirius Black, I'm sorry to tell you this, your godfather died in Azkaban Prison, but I looked into your godfather's case, now mind you I don't work in the legal department nor am I a private detective, but I do know a set up when I see it, with your permission I can have our legal department look into it," Joseph said pushing the two folders towards Harry.

Overwhelmed, Harry looked over at Bobby for support, Bobby sat down next to Harry placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"This has to be your decision, son, but if you want my opinion, I'd want everyone to know the truth about my godfather," Bobby told Harry.

"Alright, I think my parents would want me to have someone find out the truth about someone they trusted enough to be my godfather," Harry said.

"You've raised a good man, Bobby," Joseph said opening one of the folders, "this shows the trust fund that your parents left you at Gringotts Wizarding Bank out in London as well as your family home, this one contains a copy of your godfather's Will, leaving you everything, a sizable inheritance as well as the Black family home, both deeds to the Potter and Black estates are being held at Gringotts as well."

"London," Harry exclaimed, "what good is that going to do me here in the U.S.?"

"Well, you'll have to take a trip to London and speak to the goblins that handle Gringotts in person, I need to know something and I need you to tell me the truth, is Harry any blood relation to you or did you legally adopt him?" Joseph asked.

Both Bobby and Harry looked at one another, sighing Bobby admitted, "no, I found him living on the street, I did check the missing persons with the F.B.I. and nobody reported him missing."

"How long were you living on the streets?" Joseph asked looking over at Harry.

"Almost two weeks," Harry said remembering when he had run away from the hotel, his first night on his own he had eaten the thrown out scraps from a diner and slept in an empty house that had a for sale sign out front.

"I want you two to talk to a friend of mine that works in our legal department, Harper Fleszar,she's the best at what she does, she'll get everything squared away, adoption papers as well as getting Harry everything that rightfully belongs to him," Joseph placed a buisness card in front of them.

"Well, I'm going to take my leave and let you get some rest," Joseph said getting up heading towards the door, turning around he shook Harry's hand, "good luck, son and one more thing, when you get everything settled I want to train you in the art of magic, since you're too old to start at Bishop, you'll need a tutor."

"Thanks, Joseph, for everything," Harry said not knowing what else to say.

"There's no need to thank me, your uncle saved my life many years ago and this is the least I can do for him, good luck," he explained, turning around he went out the door and with a pop he apparitioned away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up from a nightmare, the sound of macabre laughter still ringing in his head. He looked over at Sam's bed seeing his older brother sleeping peacefully, he shook his head at the thought of waking him up. Sam had done enough for him by protecting and looking after him, barely letting him out of his sight for a week. No, his older brother deserved a good nights sleep in his own bed.

Getting up he headed towards the bedroom door making sure not to make too much noise, he went down the hall to Dean's room.

"Dean," he whispered, when his oldest brother didn't answer Harry walked into the room quietly, "Dean," he said a little louder, this time Dean woke up with a start.

"What, are you o.k.," Dean asked confused looking over at his youngest brother trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes, making Harry laugh.

"Sorry to wake you, I just had a bad dream," Harry said sitting down on the edge of Dean's bed.

"What was it about?" Dean asked knowing that the dream had to be pretty bad, Harry didn't spook very easily.

"It was that dream where I keep hearing this woman telling someone to spare her child and kill her instead, then some guy pointing at her then a green light and she dies and he starts laughing, that's when I woke up," Harry explained.

"Yah, I remember that dream, when you first came to live with us you used to have it every night," Dean said sitting back on his pillows.

"The dream makes sense now," Harry said looking over at Dean.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I went over the file that Joseph gave me, both my parents were killed by magic, a spell called the killing curse, of what the file says it emits a green light and kills the victim instantly, I don't think it's really a dream Dean, I think it's a memory, maybe my first," Harry told his older brother.

"You want to lay down with me, it always used to make you feel better when you had bad dreams when you were little?" Dean asked.

"I'm almost 15 Dean, I'm not a baby," Harry pointed out.

"Oh, I forgot, you're almost a full grown lady now," Dean teased making Harry laugh.

"Damn right, started wearing bras last year," Harry said smiling turning away from his brother.

"I bet you're still ticklish," Dean inquired grinning.

"No, I'm not," Harry argued.

"Yah you are, right here," Dean tickled his younger brother on his side, making Harry squirm away a little, "here too," Dean switched to Harry's other side, making him squirm to the other side, " also here," he said making Harry screech in laughter as his older brother went for his arm pit.

"Cut it out," Harry said laughing, pushing Dean's hand away.

Dean sighed, "I'm so sorry for I did baby brother, I don't blame you for not forgiving me, it was a shitty thing to do."

"I do forgive you Dean, it's just, when I lived with the Dursley's they used to lock me in the cupboard under the stairs, it was always so dark under there," Dean listened intently, he knew Harry had been abused as a child, but his youngest brother never talked about the details. "Some nights I'd wake up screaming from that nightmare, I'd quickly stick my blanket in my mouth, then I'd hear it," Dean realized Harry was trembling, sitting up he wrapped his arms around his brother. "My uncle's footsteps pounding down the stairs, cursing me for waking everybody up, then I'd hear him unlocking the door and I swear Dean I used to piss all over myself I was so scared, he'd reach into the cupboard and yank me out by my hair and just start hitting me, at first just with his hands, then when I turned 6 he started using his belt," Harry finished, laying his head on Dean's chest, still trying in vain to hold back his tears.

"And then when I came to live here I really thought that I found a family that would love me the way I wish my aunt and uncle did, you pulled that knife out, you said I wasn't your brother, you told Sam to get away from me, like I would have hurt him, I would never hurt you or Sam, you're the only people in my life that have ever cared about me, I'd die for you Dean, it just hurt so bad when you rejected me as," Harry let it all out not able to stop himself, crying he buried his face in his older brother's chest.

"I swear baby brother, I'll make this right and I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again," Dean promised rocking Harry in his arms.

"Everything o.k. in here?" Bobby asked poking his head inside the room.

Harry pulled back from Dean wiping his face with his shirt, "yah, sorry to wake you up, Uncle Bobby," Harry told the old hunter.

"You don't look like you're o.k. to me," Bobby told them, coming over putting his hand on the side of the Harry's face.

"It was just a nightmare, I'm alright now," Harry explained to Bobby.

"Alright then, you two get some sleep," Bobby said eyeing the two of them.

When Bobby closed the door Harry looked over at Dean, "I guess I'll go back to bed, good night big brother," he said getting up.

Dean grabbed him pulling him back onto the bed, "you woke me up, now you're staying with me."

"Alright, if it'll make you feel better, I'll stay," Harry said getting comfortable next to his oldest brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reperio is Latin for find**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I got it!" Harry yelled answering the door, "may I help you?" he asked opening the door to a middle aged woman.

"Hello, my name's Harper Flaszar, I'm looking for a Harry Potter," she said with a smile.

"Oh yah, my uncle called you, come on in," Harry said opening the door for her.

"Well then, that must make you Harry?" the woman asked taking stock of the young boy in front her.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said leading her into the living room, where Bobby was sitting at his desk, "this is Mrs.?" Harry asked looking over at Harper with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Harper answered smiling at the boy's politeness.

"This is Mrs. Flaszar, Mrs. Flaszar this is my uncle, Bobby Singer," Harry introduced the two.

"Well, nice to meet you, Mrs. Flaszar, Harry go get your brothers, please this way," Bobby motioned the woman towards the kitchen.

Harper watched as Harry walked off, "he's quite charming," she said to Bobby.

"He tries," Bobby smiled at the compliment, pulling out a chair for her.

When Harry came back with his two older brothers Harper motioned for him to sit next to her. Sam and Dean took up defensive positions, one at each end of the kitchen, keeping a close eye on Harper.

Reaching inside her briefcase Harper pulled out a manila folder, opening it up she took out some paperwork.

"These are Harry's adoption papers, I already talked to Vernon and Petunia Dursley over the phone and they were more then agreeable about turning over guardianship of Harry to you, Mr. Singer," Harper smiled until she saw Harry's face, his eyes were cast down sadly.

"They didn't even ask where I've been?" he asked quietly, Harper's heart went out to young teenager, it was true, neither his aunt nor uncle asked where he had been all these years.

She watched as Dean quickly went over to the boy, crouching down he put a hand on the back of Harry's head placing it on his shoulder. She heard Dean whisper "fuck them" in Harry's ear and then placed a rough kiss on the side of his head, making the boy smile a bit embarrassed. Getting back up Dean returned to his position in the kitchen.

"I've faxed over the paperwork for them to sign, I'll let you know when I get it back, what I need right now is your uncle to sign these," she said handing Bobby the papers, "also I was wondering if you planned to keep your sur-name, Potter?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I never thought about it," Harry answered looking over at Bobby.

"I think you should, son, it wouldn't be right for you to drop your family name," Bobby told him.

"He's right Harry," Harper said, "you should honor your mother and father by keeping their name," Harry nodded as he watched Bobby sign the adoption papers.

"Joseph mentioned that Harry had a trust fund and property that were rightfully his, I want to make sure that he gets what's coming to him," Bobby said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Of course, but we'll have to take a trip to London to speak with the goblins at Gringotts to get everything done, magical London is a bit behind in the times no fax, phones or e-mails, I'll accompany you to help with all the legal matters," Harper told Harry placing the folder back in her briefcase.

"I really don't think I can go, I have a lot of hunters that count on me here," Bobby explained.

"Your presents isn't required, Mr. Singer, only Harry's and I would like to suggest that he bring his two bodyguards along with him," Harper said grinning.

"Bodyguards?" Harry questioned.

"Don't think that I haven't noticed your brothers eyeing me or the way they reach for the guns in their waistbands everytime I go into my briefcase," Harper said looking over at Sam.

"I apologize, Mrs. Fleszar," Bobby said fixing his baseball cap.

"Nonsense, there's absolutely nothing to apologize for, your two older boys are doing what older brothers should do, protecting the youngest," Harper said making Harry smile. "In fact I'm the youngest and only girl of five, so I'm sure it's no suprise to tell you that I didn't have a whole lot of boyfriends growing up, I'll tell you a secret Harry, the greatest feeling in the world is having older siblings looking after you, I know I miss it sometimes."

Harry smiled at the older woman's charm, "are they still around?" Harry inquired.

"Two of my brothers are still alive, the other two passed away a long time ago," she said smiling at the memories, "well, when would you be like to make a trip to London, Harry, we should do it as soon as possible?"

"That would be up to my uncle and brothers," Harry answered looking around at his family.

"I suppose after Harry's birthday would be best, that way we can spend it together," Bobby told Harper.

"Alright," she said taking out a schedule planner, "say we do this the first week of August?" Harper asked looking over at Bobby.

"That o.k. with you boys?" when the three of them nodded Harper wrote it down in the planner.

"Well, I must be going now," Harper said getting up and placing her things back in her briefcase.

"I'll see you out," Bobby said getting up and showing the woman to the door.

A few days later Harper Flaszar called telling Bobby that everything had gone through and that he was officially Harry's legal guardian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

July 31, 2001

"Happy birthday, midget," Sam greeted Harry as the now fifteen year old boy sat up in bed.

"Thanks, so what'd you get me?" Harry joked getting out of bed.

"Birthday spankings," Sam answsered suddenly grabbing his younger brother and swatting him on the butt 15 times as Harry yelled out in protest.

Harry came down the stairs rubbing his now sore behind to see his uncle making breakfast.

"I see Sam already said his birthday greetings to you," Bobby chuckled.

"Good morning to you too, Uncle Bobby," Harry said opening the fridge and getting himself a glass of orange juice.

"Grab a plate, I made your favorite," Bobby told him.

"Awesome," Harry exclaimed stabbing at the blueberry pancakes and placing them on his plate.

The two of them heard the front door close, "happy birthday," Dean grinned, coming into the kitchen, something moved under his jacket.

"What's that?" Harry asked looking over at his oldest brother curiously.

"I don't think your birthday present can wait much longer," Dean explained opening up his jacket pulling out a puppy rottweiler, Harry got up instantly taking the puppy from his oldest brother.

"Wow, thanks Dean," Harry said excitedly, looking over at Bobby, "can I keep him, please?" he asked giving Bobby a green eyed puppy dog look.

"I guess I don't have a choice, but you're taking care of him, you got that," Bobby told him expecting no arguments.

"Yah, of course," Harry said cuddling the puppy in his arms.

"You got a name for him?" Dean asked sitting down digging into the rest of Harry's breakfast.

Harry thought for a moment looking at the puppy in his arms, "Rumsfeld," Harry said smiling at his uncle and brother.

"Why Rumsfeld," Dean questioned looking at his younger brother.

"After Donald Rumsfeld," Harry told him, Dean staired at him with a blank look.

"U.S. Secretary of Defense," Bobby answered for Harry.

"O.K., he's your dog, you name him whatever you want," Dean shrugged.

Sam came down the stairs, "something smells good."

"Look at what Dean got me for my birthday," Harry held up the puppy showing it to Sam.

"Cool, got a name for it yet?" Sam asked petting the puppy's head.

"Rumsfeld," Harry answered smiling.

"Oh, after Donald Rumsfeld?" Sam asked.

"Yup," Harry said.

"Why am I always the one without a clue to who you people are talking about, I would have him Ulrich, after Lil Ulrich of Metallica," Dean announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The limo's here!" Harry yelled excited, opening up the screen door walking up to the black limousine. Two men got out of the front, one of them went to the rear door opening it up and putting out his hand to help Harper out.

"Are you and your brothers ready for the trip," Harper asked as Sam and Dean came out of the house.

"Taking a limo to the airport," Sam whistled, handing his duffle bag to one of the men, Dean did the same a bit hesitantly.

"Where's your bag, Harry?" Dean asked.

"Oh yah, let me go grab it," he said absent mindly running back into the house.

"Are you boys armed?" Harper asked rather bluntly, both Sam and Dean looked over at each other surprised.

"How are we going to carry weapons on a plane?" Dean asked incredibly.

"I believe that my secretary didn't tell you that we're going in a private jet that belongs to the depatment at our own airport," Harper explained.

"Wow, seriously?" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm sure this might sound silly to ask, but can Harry handle a handgun as well?" Harper asked.

"Of course, I helped Bobby train him myself, he's a hell of a shot," Dean said proudly.

"That's good to hear, I want you three armed, also I'm giving you boys these I.D.'s allowing you to carry concealed weapons," Harper explained handing Dean the I.D.'s, while Sam went back into the house to get their handguns and extra ammunition boxes.

"Are you expecting trouble when we get to London?" Dean asked getting a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"No, but I would rather be ready for anything, that's why I suggested that you two come along and please try to keep a low profile while we're there," Harper answered as Sam handed Dean his gun and stored the extra ammunition in his duffle bag in the trunk of the limo.

"I'm ready," Harry said running out of the house with his own duffle bag and Rumsfeld trailing behind him, Sam handed his youngest brother his 9mm. "We're going armed, on a plane?" Harry asked taking his gun from Sam, checking to make sure it was loaded and the safety was on like he had always been taught to do.

"Can you say, private jet, baby brother," Dean said putting his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Seriously, a private jet," Harry asked looking over at Harper.

"That's right, that and the airport belongs to the department as well as another private airport in the U.K.," she explained.

"Someone thinks he's going too," Bobby said coming out of the house motioning towards Rumsfeld.

Handing his bag over to one of the men Harry crouched down picking up the puppy, "you can't go with me pal, stay here and protect Uncle Bobby," Harry said handing him over to the old hunter.

"If you want to Harry, you can bring him," Harper said.

"Maybe next time Mrs. Fleszar, he's not quite house broken yet and I'm sure it's going to be a long flight," Harry explained.

"Well if you boys are ready we need to get going, I'll see you in a week Mr. Singer and I'll take care of your boys for you, you have my word," Harper explained.

Bobby hugged his three boys each in turn, holding onto Harry a little longer then he did the two older boys.

"You mind your brothers and you behave yourself for Mrs. Fleszar," Bobby said pulling his youngest back.

"I will Uncle Bobby, I love you," Harry said getting into the limousine, Bobby watched as it pulled away with his three boys, turning Rumsfeld around he looked the puppy in the eyes, "well I guess it's just you and me mutt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um, Mrs. Fleszar, could I speak to you a moment," Dean asked scratching the back of his head.

"We're about to board Dean, can't it wait," Harper saw the look on his face and realized what the problem was, "are you afraid to fly?" she asked quietly, knowing that he wasn't the type that liked to show weakness.

When Dean nodded his head Harper smiled, going into her briefcase she pulled out a small tube of light blue liquid.

"Sometimes I have a problem flying, too," she explained handing the tube over to Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked looking at the tube.

"Just a calming potion, all it'll do is relax you during the flight, for you I would suggest you take the whole tube," Harper told him boarding the jet.

"Thank you," Dean said absent mindly, shrugging as he downed the tube of liquid, he felt a sudden calmness flow through him, looking up at the jet, Dean smiled as he boarded it.

After the private jet landed, another limousine picked them up and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. Pulling up to it the two men up front opened the doors and let the four of them out, they began following them to the back of the Leaky Cauldron where the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley was.

"Please stay with the car, I'll call you if we need you," Harper told the men.

"Yes ma'am," Both men said in turn, walking back towards the limousine.

Taking out her wand Harper tapped the brick from the trash can, three up and two across, the wall opened up into an archway, the three boys stared in surprise.

"Wow that's pretty cool," Harry remarked, impressed by the magic entrance.

"If you say so, personally it's a little too old-fashioned for my taste," Harper commented, motioning the three of them to follow, "welcome to Diagon Alley, please follow me to Gringotts boys."

The four of them walked into the wizarding bank, the three boys stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the goblins.

"When you said goblins, you weren't kidding," Dean said looking over at a particular grumpy looking one.

"You two can wait here, Harry come this way," Harper said leading the boy to the goblin at the front counter.

"May I help you?" the goblin asked lacing his long clawed fingers together as he looked at Harper and Harry.

"My name is Harper Fleszar and this is Harry Potter, we're here to see Gizzuk," she said to the goblin.

"This way madam and young gentleman," the goblin led them down a hallway to a glass door that read Gizzuk Bank Manager. Knocking at the door they heard a voice telling them to enter.

Harry and Harper sat down as Gizzuk motioned for them to take seats in front of his desk.

"Well Mr. Potter this is a pleasant surprise to say the least, it was rumored that you were dead," Gizzuk explained giving the boy a look of skepticism.

"As you can tell Gizzuk, Harry is alive and well," Harper answered not in the least intimidated by the goblin.

"If Mr. Potter here doesn't mind I would like a blood sample, just to verify his identity," Gizzuk asked as Harry looked over at Harper.

"Do you have any objections, Harry," Harper asked.

"How much do you need?" the boy asked.

"Merely a sigle drop will suffice, Mr. Potter," Gizzuk said pushing a small wooden box with a round hole in it towards Harry, "simply place your thumb in the hole."

Harry did as he was told, he suddenly felt a sharp, quick stab and yanked his thumb out placing it in his mouth.

Looking inside the hole Gizzuk smiled, if that's what you could call it, "I'm very glad to finally meet you Mr. Potter, you're quite late."

"Yah thanks," Harry said sarcastically taking his thumb out of his mouth.

"Please come with me," Gizzuk said getting and holding the door open for them. They followed him to the carts that took them down to vault 687, "your godfather left everything in his family vault to you, Mr. Potter, therefore everything was transfered to your own family vault, along with the deeds to both the Potter and Black manors, the vault locks have been recently changed by the way."

"Why is that?" Harper asked getting suddenly suspicious.

"It seems that a Rubeus Hagrid was trying to accesss your vaults on behalf of Albus Dumbledore, he had the old vault key with him," Gizzuk explained.

"Did you allow him access?" Harper asked getting angry at the thought of someone trying to steal money from the 15 year old boy.

"Of course not, key or no key no one is allowed access to the vault until we have declared Mr. Potter here dead on his 17th birthday and as soon as he was escorted off the promises we changed the locks, this is your new key Mr. Potter," Gizzuk told them holding out the new key for both of them to see.

"Good, if he tries again let him know these vaults are under the protection of the Department of Magical Citizens of the United States and if there are anymore attempts I will send a golem to deal with the perpetrators," Harper threated, even Gizzuk had to gulp at the thought of an American golem.

"What's a golem?" Harry asked looking from Harper to Gizzuk.

"Trust me Mr. Potter, you don't want to know," he said opening up the vault.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing as he walked into the vault, "this is mine?" he asked looking around.

"Everything is accounted for, both from your own trust fund and your inheritance from your godfather, Sirius Black," Gizzuk said handing the vault key and a ledger over to Harry, he stared it not quite knowing how to read it. Harper smiled over at the boy kindly, she began explaining to him how to read the ledger. Harry did his best to understand it but it was beyond what his 15 year old mind could comprehend.

"If you like Harry I could handle your books for you," Harper told him.

"I think that would be best Mrs. Fleszar, thank you for all your help by the way, you've been very kind to me and I don't even know why," Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"For several reasons Harry first and foremost you're one of us, second of all your uncle has saved many lives in the department and his name is well known to us," Harper explained.

Gizzuk went into a small drawer built into the wall and pulled out an envelope, reaching inside he took out two deeds, handing them to Harry.

"These are the deeds to your family manor as well as the Black manor," he said handing them to Harry.

Harper could see the boy seemed overwhelmed not quite knowing how to take all of this.

"Harry are you alright," Harper asked getting worried about him.

"Is there anyway that my brothers could come down here, I could really use them right now," Harper couldn't help but smile, she began to realize how much Harry seemed to depend on his family for support.

"Of course," Gizzuk said motioning towards another smaller goblin, who walked away and several moments later returned with Sam and Dean walking towards them still a bit dizzy from the cart ride down there.

"You o.k. baby brother," Dean asked running a hand through Harry's hair.

"Yah, it's just, this is a lot to take in Dean, all this money is mine and I own two houses now," Harry showed the deeds to his older brothers.

"Oh, you poor little thing you," Dean teased trying to make his little brother laugh, Sam punched him on the shoulder.

"Relax little brother, Mrs. Fleszar, maybe we could finish this up at another time," Sam suggested turning Harry around and wrapping his arms around his younger brother.

Harper looked over at Gizzuk, the goblin nodded taking the deeds from Harry and placing them back in the envelope, "we're all done here anyway, take what you wish from your vault and here are the keys to your manors."

"Thank you, but I don't even know where these manors are," Harry told the goblin.

"Don't worry Harry, my drivers do," Harper told him.

The four of them exited the bank, Dean held a bag of money while Harper balanced the ledger.

"Why don't you three go and enjoy yourselves for awhile, go do a little shopping," Harper told them, "we'll go take a look at your manors later, call me when your ready and take this bag, it has charms on it so that you can place as many items in it that you want and it never fills up or gets heavier."

Harry watched Harper walk away for a moment, "Mrs. Fleszar," he called out running towards her.

"What's the matter, Harry," Harper stopped and turned around to face him.

"The Potter manor, is that where my...," Harry trailed off for a moment, swallowing hard, "is that where my parents were killed?" he was finally able to ask.

"Not to my knowledge, of what I understand they were killed in a place called Godric's Hollow," she said placing a hand on the teens shoulder.

"I don't want to go to the Manor, not yet at least, maybe someday, but not now," Harry said looking down at the keys.

"I understand, now go have some fun with your brothers, god knows you deserve it," Harper told him pointing towards Sam and Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three brothers walked around the shopping center getting their bearings, using Gringotts as a home base. Soon they began to go into stores, Sam in particular wanted to stop inside Flourish and Blotts. Dean called him a nerd and kept bugging him about taking a look at the cool shops until Harry started getting interested in the books himself. That was when Dean had had enough and went outside to wait for his two little brothers. Sam had tried to pay for his own purchases but Harry had refused, telling his older brother it was his turn to give back to the family.

Harry stood staring at a snowy white owl with intelligent looking eyes through a window at a pet shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium as his two brothers argued about where to go next.

"I heard a rumor that Harry Potter, the boy who lived is right here in Diagon Alley," a girl said to a couple of friends.

"That's malarkey, I heard he's been dead for years now," another one of the girls said dismissing the first girl's statement with a wave of her hand.

"Sounds like you got some admirers, baby brother," Dean whispered in Harry's ear.

"Wouldn't that be something to actually meet him in person?" a third girl said.

Dean walked by the three girls and looked over nonchalantly, "say, how would you know if it was Harry Potter anyway?"

The three girls looked over at Dean, "by the scar on his forehead of course, it was given to him by, you know who," the first girl answered.

"Kind of like a lighting bolt?" Dean asked.

"Yes," the second girl said sounding bored with the topic.

"Well, you see that kid over there?" Dean asked leaning in.

"Yes," the girls answered all at once.

"Unless I'm seeing things, he's got a scar like that on his forehead," Dean announced pointing over at Harry.

"Is it true, what that man says," the first girl asked staring at Harry.

"I want to see it," the skeptic girl said reaching a hand up and pushing back Harry's bangs to reveil the lighting bolt scar.

"It's him, it's really him, it's Harry Potter, the boy who lived!" the third girl yelled out to the crowd of people in the shopping center.

The next thing Harry knew he was surrounded by people, mostly young girls his own age, asking for his autograph. At first he was overwhelmed, then as people began patting him on the back and several of the young girls telling him that he was the greatest, his ego began to take over.

"Now ladies, if you want to write down your phone numbers or e-mail addresses I'll do my best to get in contact with you, maybe even pay you a visit," Harry yelled out into the crowd.

"You know we were told to keep a low profile," Sam told Dean as the two of them watched their younger brother.

"Give the kid his 15 minutes of fame Sammy, with all the bullshit he's been through lately he could use it," Dean explained smiling.

"Could you make it out to Ron Weasley?" a red headed boy asked handing Harry a sheet of paper.

"What are you gay?" Harry retorted throwing the paper in the boy's face and turning his attention back to the young girls. Ron narrowed his eyes and stormed away with a curse.

After a few more moments the two Winchesters decided that it was time to get their younger brother out of the crowd.

"Alright Leonardo DiCaprio, let's get out of here," Dean said grabbing Harry by the arm and moving forward as Sam made a path through the crowd. The three boys got to a part of the alley where there were fewer people.

"That was awesome, thanks Dean," Harry said looking at the phone numbers and e-mail adresses from those girls who were muggle born or half muggle.

"So, you're the famous Harry Potter?" the three of them heard a young female voice say.

The brothers all turned around to see a petite brunette staring at Harry with her arms folded across her chest. Harry smiled and strolled over to the girl, Sam and Dean watched with amused looks on their faces.

"The one and only, babe," Harry said giving the girl a winning smile.

Looking him up and down the girl shook her head, "you're not what I thought you would be like."

"Am I better then what you imagined?" Harry asked letting his ego get the better of him.

"No," the girl deadpanned.

Harry was not at all disturbed by her buntness, "so what's your name, babe," he asked brushing the girls hair off her shoulder.

"Hermione Grainger," she told Harry, pushing his hand off of her shoulder.

"Well Hermione what say me and you get together, you know I own two manors and I'm only 15," Harry bragged.

"What you did to Ron Weasley was rude," Hermione said ignoring Harry's last statement.

"Who?"

"The red headed boy who asked for your autograph," she reminded him.

"Oh him, is he a friend of yours?"

"No, but we belong to the same house, Gryffindor," Hermione explained narrowing her eyes at Harry.

"What's that?"

"Never mind, all you need to know is that you had no right to treat him that way," she told him putting her hands on her hips, Harry barely listened as he let his eyes rove the girls body.

"You know, babe, I bet I could make you forget all about red," Harry informed her.

Hermione scoffed, "you are nothing but an obnoxious, spoiled little prat, who needs to be taught a lesson," she said turning to walk away.

"And you're nothing but a stuck up prude," Harry rebuked.

Hermione turned around suddenly, using a right jab, she hit Harry square in the nose and then stormed away.

"Son of a bitch," Harry yelled cupping his hands over his now bleeding nose.

Eyes wide and mouths open, Sam and Dean looked at each other, then began laughing hysterically at their younger brother.

"It's not funny, I think she broke my nose," Harry announced making his brothers laugh even harder.

"Well if she did, you deserved it," Sam told him as his two older brothers walked over still laughing.

"For what?" Harry asked angrily.

"Because you were acting like a total douche," Dean explained, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Let me take a look," Sam said leaning his brother's head back to get a better view.

"Is it broke?" Harry asked, sniffling.

"Nah, you're good," Sam answered.

"Are you sure, it feels like it?" Harry inquired again.

Dean put his hands on either side of Harry's head, doing the same as Sam did earlier, "it's not broke," he said flicking the boy's nose.

"Ow, you dick!" Harry yelled punching Dean in the ribs, making both of his older brothers start laughing again.

"Come on baby brother, let's get some ice on that," Dean said leading Harry towards the ice cream shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour, a couple of hours later, the two older brothers enjoyed ice cream cones while Harry sat with a bag of ice on his nose. Florean Fortescue had offered to fix his bruised nose. Sam had told her that it wouldn't be necessary, that his younger brother needed that bruised nose to go along with his bruised ego.

"Hey, check it out," Dean said pointing across the street as Hermione came out of one of the shops.

Putting the bag of ice on the table Harry gave Dean an irritated look, turning away from his older brother he watched Hermione walking at a quick pace down the street. He suddenly got up and jogged towards the brunette.

"Where you going?" Sam called out.

"Second times a charm, Sammy," Harry answered not turning around.

"Third times a charm," Sam corrected, Harry ignored him jogging faster towards Hermione.

"Don't tell me he's going to try to talk to that chick again?" Dean asked standing next to Sam.

"Yup," Sam answered taking another lick of his ice cream.

"Twenty bucks says he gets punched again."

"You're on."

Harry saw an old woman selling a large bouquet of different types of flowers, he stopped for a moment grabbing a rose and handing the woman a galleon.

"Keep the change," Harry announced.

"Thank you kind sir," the old woman said as the boy jogged away.

Catching up to Hermione he held out the rose as he walked backwards in front of her, "peace offering," he said, the girl merely ignored him as she kept walking. "Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier and the way I acted, I was kind of an ass," Harry explained.

"Kind of?" she rebuked stopping and staring at him.

"Alright I was a total ass, but I want to make it up to you," Harry said offering the rose again.

"Why, you don't even know me," she said glaring at him intently.

"I know you have a hell of a right jab," Harry said rubbing his still sore nose, "look, I'm new around here and I don't know anyone, maybe we could get a bite to eat and get to know each other, I swear I won't act like an ass again."

Hermione stepped closer to him, almost touching noses, Harry's eyes went wide and he craned his neck back a little, although the 15 year had been dating since he was 12 he never encountered a girl that intimidated him before.

"If you call me babe or ogle me one more time I'll do more then bloody your nose, is that understood?" Hermione asked in a threating manner.

When Harry nodded his head she continued, "futhermore, you will treat me in a gentleman like manner at all times."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said, satisfied Hermione took a step back.

"Good, you can start by carrying these," she said thrusting the bags that she was holding at Harry and plucking the rose out of his hand, "follow me and lunch is on you," she told him leading the way.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he followed the brunette, turning back towards his brothers Harry stuck his middle finger up in the air at them, making Sam and Dean laugh outloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Albus, Albus," Professor McGonagall yelled as she came running into his chambers, making the old wizard stand up.

"Calm down Minerva, what in the world has gotten into you?" Dumbledore said raising his hand in a calming gesture.

"Harry Potter has been seen in Diagon Alley," she explained.

"When?" Dumbledore asked with a look of hope in his eyes, the thought of sacrificing him to save themselves was all good and well, but once it was proven that the boy was dead, that would allow him to get into the Potter vaults.

"There's no way it could be him, every location spell that has been used has failed, which can only mean one thing, the boy is dead," Professor Snape interrupted.

"I suppose there's only one way to find out," Dumbledore said walking out from behind his desk, "come, both of you, we need to get to Diagon Alley right away."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Changing Hermione's birthday to September 19, 1985

"So you've been in America all these years?" Hermione asked as she nibbled at the beef brisket in front of her.

"Sure, I've lived there since I was 8 with my uncle and brothers," Harry explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Speaking of your brothers, why don't they join us instead of standing around like a couple of thugs?" Hermione asked watching Sam sitting several tables away and Dean leaning against a wall across the street.

"They're just trying to give us our privacy and keep an eye on me at the same time," he explained shrugging again.

"Why would they need to keep an eye on you, are you that much of a trouble maker?" Hermione joked.

"Sometimes, but mostly trouble tends to find us, it's a gift I guess," Harry chuckled, "so what about you, I know you go to Hogwarts, but not much else, you got a lot of friends there?"

"Not really, most people say I have an attitude problem, personally I think they're just jealous," she said making Harry shake his head in amusement, "what?" Hermione inquired looking at Harry.

"Nothing," Harry laughed even harder.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked not able to hold back a laugh of her own.

"You remind me of my brother Dean, the one over there," Harry pointed towards his oldest brother.

"Why's that?" she questioned looking over at Dean.

"Almost everyone that meets Dean says he's got an attitude problem, but I can tell you from experience he's the greatest guy in the world, besides my uncle and other brother Sam," Harry added, "in fact and don't ever tell him I said this but, he's my hero."

Harry noticed Hermione was looking at something past him, turning around he didn't see anything of interest.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked getting a little suspicious.

"You see that man over there, the one with the long white beard?" Harry followed where Hermione was pointing.

"What about him?" he asked watching as the old man talked to a couple of young girls, the girls pointed towards himself and Hermione. Harry got a bad feeling about the situation and gave a warning whistle, alerting his brothers to possible danger. Both older siblings straighted up, while Dean began scanning the crowd Sam took another table closer to the two teens.

"That's Professor Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts and those are Professors McGonagall and Snape," Hermione explained, "it looks like they're headed this way."

On alert both older brothers watched as the old wizard walked up to the youngest.

"Is it true, are you Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked staring intently at the boy.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine, why were you trying to get into my vaults?" Harry asked noticing the surprised look on Hermione's face.

"That is none of your concern," Dumbledore replied taking out a rolled parchment from the inside of his sleeve and placing it down in front of Harry.

"What's that?" Harry inquired.

"That is the legal document that your parents signed, making you a ward of Hogwarts and placing me as your legal guardian," Dumbledore explained.

"I could care less what that says," Harry said standing up, "come on Hermione, lets get out of here."

"You will not disobey me," Dumbledore grabbed the boy by the wrist, Harry tried to twist out of the old wizard's grip, but to his surprise the old man had a grip like a vise.

"Let him go, you douche bag," Dean hissed leveling his gun at Dumbledore.

"Put the weapon down, muggle," Professor McGonagall ordered raising her wand towards Dean as Snape leveled his own wand at Sam.

"Hermione get out of here," Harry said reaching back in his waistband for his own gun, he pulled it out only to have Dumbledore snatch it out of hand and hit him across the face with it, Harry's eye swelled up almost immediately.

"You son of a bitch, I swear to you I'll kill you for that," Dean yelled at Dumbledore.

"Let him go Albus," Harper told him as she marched towards the fray with her wand in hand being flanked by the two guards from the limo holding wands towards the trio of professors.

"You have no right to be here Harper, this is Hogwarts' business," Dumbledore replied taking out his own wand.

"Wrong Albus, you are holding a United States Magical citizen, if you don't let him go right now we will open fire," Harper warned.

Dumbledore laughed at Harper's threat, pointing his wand at Harry's head, "he will be the first casualty in all of this."

Harper looked at Harry, "stand down," she ordered her men lowering her own wand.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked Harper incredibly.

"Lower your weapons boys, I won't risk your brother's life," Harper answered.

"She's right Dean," Sam said lowering his own gun.

"Everte Statum!" they all suddenly heard from behind, a light hit Dumbledore sending him and Harry tumbling head over heals. Harry landed next to Dean while the old wizard landed at Harper's feet.

McGonagall turned around to see Hermione, the young witch's eyes were wide and she was holding up her wand.

"How dare you," Snape hissed between his teeth, he turned around aiming his wand at Hermione, Sam fired and Snape collapsed with a smoking hole in the back of his head.

"Drop it you bitch," Dean ordered holding his gun on McGonagall as he reached down grabbing Harry by the arm helping him up.

"You're outnumbered Minerva," Harper told the old witch, realizing they were right McGonagall did the sensible thing and dropped her wand.

Dean shoved his younger brother towards Harper and her guards, Sam did the same thing to Hermione. As Hermione passed Dumbledore, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"You will pay for this treachery, you and your muggle parents, I swear it," he threated.

"Let her go Albus, this is over," Harper told him as her guards aimed their wands at him.

Harper pushed the two teens down the alleyway in front of her as the Winchesters caught up with them. Leaving Diagon Alley, Harper led them to the limousone as two large SUV's pulled up behind it. Harry saw four men getting out of each one and Harper gave orders to two of the men to drive the kids to the Black Manor.

"What about my parents?" Hermione asked Harper.

"What's your name dear?" she asked the teenager.

"Hermione Grainger," she told Harper, one of the guards wrote her name down in a notepad.

"You got it," Harper asked the guard.

"Yes ma'am," he quickly replied heading towards one of the SUV's.

"Don't worry about your parents dear, we'll get them into protective custody, now go," Harper told the girl.

As the limousine pulled away from the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe what I've done, I attacked the Headmaster of Hogwarts," she said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that, Hermione, if it's any consolation, you saved my brother's ass," Sam consoled her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sighing she encircled herself with her arms, "I know I did the right thing, but I lost so much and put my parents in danger in the process," she explained.

"Don't worry about your parents, Mrs. Fleszar will make sure they're safe," Harry said.

"And I don't know about what you lost, but you gained a new family," Dean told her turning Harry's head to look at his swollen eye.

"I can take care of that," Hermione said taking out her wand, "episkey," she said pointing her wand at Harry's swollen eye, with a flick of her wrist his eye healed up immediately.

Harry blinked his eyes smiling, "thanks, you've got to teach me that."

"You mean to tell me that you don't know even such a simple spell?" Hermione asked looking at him confused.

"It's a long story," Harry explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The limousine pulled up to the Black Manor and the two guards up front let Hermione and the three boys out. Following them into the home the guards confronted the house-elf, Kreacher.

"What the hell is that?" Dean yelled stepping in front of the two teens.

"He's just the house-elf, sir, he's here to serve you, well Mr. Potter that is since he's the master of this home," one of the guards explained.

"Master of this home, uh," Sam said grinning at his younger brother.

"Well if that's true, then how about he start by cleaning this place up," Harry said leaning around Dean.

"Kreacher will do Master Potter's bidding," the house-elf said walking off to start on the house.

The guards left the four kids on Harper's orders, she told them to have Kreacher double the protective wards around the manor before leaving. The four of them began to spread out around the large house. Sam found the library and was drawn to several books about rune magic. Hermione wandered around the home staring at the different family portraits and reading the plates at the bottom of each one. As for Dean and Harry they decided to lounge around the living room, while the oldest leaned back on the plush couch with his eyes closed, Harry lay stretched out with his head resting on Dean's lap sleeping as his older brother smoothed his hair.

"Hey you should check out the library, it's got some interesting stuff in there, I bet you Uncle Bobby's going to love it," Sam said coming into the living room.

"You are such a nerd," Dean told him not opening his eyes.

"How's he doing," Sam asked looking at his younger brother.

Dean opened his eyes looking down at Harry, "he just needs some rest, how about you Sammy, you just killed a person today?"

"I'm fine Dean, that guy would've hurt or even killed Hermione if I hadn't," Sam responded.

"Bullshit Sam," Dean said trying to keep his voice low so that he didn't wake Harry up, "killing monsters is one thing, but killing a person is another, it's hard to come back from that."

"I know what you're trying to do Dean, but I'm alright, I did what I had to do, that's all," Sam explained sitting on a large armchair.

"Alright Sammy, but remember I'm your big brother too and if you need to talk about it I'll be here," Dean told him as Harry shifted in his sleep.

"Isn't he a little too old for that?" Hermione asked motioning towards Harry as she came into the room.

Dean smiled down at his youngest brother, "I hope that day never comes."

Hermione had to smile at the comment realizing Dean's roll as the oldest, never having any siblings of her own she envied the bond the three of them had.

"By the way, Kreacher said that the linen on the beds have been changed, I don't know about you but I'm going to bed," Hermione told them.

"Yah, that sounds good to me too," Sam said getting up.

"You taking him, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sighing Sam looked down at Harry, "yah, I guess it's my turn."

Hermione watched as Sam scooped his younger brother up off the couch and carried him upstairs. Laying him down on the bed Dean took off the teen's shoes and pulled the covers over his youngest brother.

"No wonder he's so arrogant and obnoxious, you guys spoil the hell out of him," Hermione commented as Sam passed her room.

"I'm not sure what my brother told you about himself but, before he came to live with us he was abused and neglected by his aunt and uncle, so if we tend to spoil him at times, then so be it," Sam said defensively.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Hermione said feeling a bit ashamed.

"Good night, Hermione," Sam told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was woken up by yelling and running down the hall then a loud thud and more yelling. Grabbing her wand she opened the door believing that there must be someone in the house attacking them. Instead she opened the door to see Dean on top of Harry yelling at him while Harry laughed hysterically.

"Give it to me you brat!" Dean yelled shaking Harry.

"It's washable marker, I swear!" Harry yelled back.

"What in the world is going on?" Hermione asked Sam as he walked by her.

"Don't mind them, they're always like that," Sam explained in a bored tone as he walked past his brothers.

"This better wash off or I'll end you," Dean said getting up, as he passed Hermione she saw what he was so upset about. Harry had draw all over his face, in large bold letters was the word DICK on his forehead as well as several drawings on the rest of his face. Hermione had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh as she turned to go back in her room.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to see the three brothers eating what they considered to be breakfast. Sam was munching on an apple while typing on his computer. Dean was eating not a slice of pie but an entire pie and as for Harry he was scooping spoonfuls of ice cream straight from the carton.

"Haven't you three ever heard of pancakes, eggs or bacon?" she asked.

"Bobby always does the cooking," Dean shrugged.

"Did the three of you bother to ask Kreacher?" Hermione asked shaking her head.

The three of them looked around at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"How the hell are we suppose to know that that long eared thing knows how to cook?" Dean asked her.

"You could have asked," Hermione answered pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"You just have all the answers, don't you," Dean said getting a bit irritated with the girl's know-it-all attitude.

"I am the top of my year at Hogwarts," Hermione said arrogantly.

"Not anymore," Dean said grinning.

"Go to hell!" Hermione suddenly burst out throwing the rest of her orange juice in Dean's face and storming out of the kitchen.

"That girl's got problems," Dean said wiping his face with a rag.

"You're a dick, Dean," Harry said getting up and heading out of the kitchen door.

"What the hell did I do," he said throwing up his arms.

"That was uncalled for Dean, that girl gave up her entire life over here including putting her own parents in danger to save our little brother and you have to act like a dick to her," Sam told him closing his laptop.

Harry walked out on the patio and saw Hermione sitting in one of the deep cushioned chairs crying.

"I'm sorry about what Dean said to you, sometimes he can be a little insensitive," Harry said placing a hand on the young witches shoulder. When Hermione didn't answer Harry knelt down beside her chair wrapping his arms around her until her sobs calmed.

"Thanks," she said wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

The next thing Harry knew Hermione pulled him into a kiss, his eyes went wide with surprise and then he relaxed kissing her back.

"Hey Sammy, have you seen Hermione?" Dean asked coming into the living room.

"Why, you looking to piss her off again?" Sam deadpanned not looking up from his book.

"Look, you guys were right, I was a dick and want to apologize, so have you seen her?" Dean asked averting his eyes to the ground in shame.

"No, but Harry might, I think he's in his room," Sam answered.

Dean went up to the second floor where the bedrooms were and went straight towards Harry's and opened the door.

"Woow, sorry guys!" Dean yelped as the teens covered themselves with the sheets, "you know you guys should really..."

"Get out of here!" Harry yelled throwing a pillow at him, which Dean easily dodged behind the door.

"Try locking the door next time," Dean said quickly dodging another thrown pillow as he closed the door making Hermione laugh.

Dean's grin was from ear to ear as he walked back into the living room. Sam looked up from the book he was reading giving his older brother a questioning look.

"You find either one of the kids?" Sam asked putting his book on his lap.

"Yup, found both of 'em," Dean answered, his smile growing a little wider.

"So where are they?" he asked shrugging.

"In Harry's bedroom."

"Doing what?" Sam asked

"What do you think, Sammy?" Sam knitted his eyebrows for a moment thinking, then his eyes went wide when he realized what his brother was talking about.

"You didn't walk in on 'em, did you?"

Dean simply smiled as he got comfortable on the couch, leaning his head back he began to laugh outloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harper showed up a couple of days later to speak with the kids about what they were going to do next.

"How are you Sam?" Harper asked taking his hand.

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Fleszar, I really wish everyone would quit asking me if I'm alright, I did what I had to do, that's all," Sam said trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Come on Sammy, let's go into the kitchen," Dean said putting an arm around his younger brother.

"I'm sorry if I was out of line Mrs. Fleszar, it's just..." Sam tried to explain feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright Sam, you weren't out of line, but you should know that you're not the only one who's had to take a life to protect someone and you have people that love you who want to help, don't turn away from that," Harper told him looking over at Dean, Sam nodded in acknowledgement.

"Are my parents alright?" Hermione asked.

"They're safe, dear, they're at our embassy," sighing Harper continued, "you do know that you and your parents can't stay in the U.K.?"

"What will happen to us?" Hermione asked putting her arms around herself, Harry placed an arm around her and kissed her on the side of the head.

"Well, the department has already agreed to help your parents find jobs, we can always use a dentist and we'll help them find a home in the U.S., we'll also get you enrolled in Bishop's school for Magical Citizens if you want to continue your magical education, your parents have asked me to find out where in the United States you would like to live," Harper told her.

Harper noticed the way the teens looked at each other, smiling the old witch already knew the answer.

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota it is, we'll try to find a nice house close to your boyfriend here," she said placing her hands on the young couple's arms.

"Thank you Mrs. Fleszar," the teens said together.

"As for Professor Dumbledore's claim of being your guardian and having paperwork signed by your parents, it was a false claim, the papers were faked as well as the signatures," Harper explained to Harry.

"Why does he want Harry so bad?" Hermione asked.

"Personally I don't care what he wants him for if he comes after him again I'll reduce him to smoldering pile of ash myself," Harper said with a huff.

"Thanks, I guess," Harry said realizing that Harper was not the kind of person you wanted to get on the wrong side of.

"Are you and your brothers ready to go home or would you like to stay a few more days?" Harper asked.

"I think Sam and Dean are ready and I'm sure Hermione wants to get back to her parents," Harry responded.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't matter to me," Harry told them, "I got everyone I love with me, well except Uncle Bobby and Rumsfeld."

"I'll have a couple of portkeys made so you can travel back and forth," Harper said.

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked looking over at Hermione.

"You really are lost when it comes to magic aren't you?" she said sighing, "it's an everyday object that's enchanted to transport you to a certain location."

"I guess I have a lot to learn," Harry said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've been back two weeks and I still haven't met this new girlfriend of yours," Bobby complained to Harry.

"You will Uncle Bobby, Hermione and her parents are still settling into there new home," Harry answered while playing fetch with Rumsfeld.

"Hello?" Hermione called out as she entered the salvage yard.

Dean looked up from underneath the Impala's hood and smiled as Hermione came walking over to him. The two of them had already made up after the argument at the Black Manor and had found a new respect for each other.

"How're you doing, Vesuvius?" Dean greeted Hermione by his new nickname for her, giving the girl a hug.

"Not bad, so far everyone's been very kind to us and I start at Bishop's in another week," Hermione explained.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled jogging up to her with Rumsfeld trailing behind him. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a kiss.

"Alright break it up you two before I get the hose," Bobby said gruffly as he walked over.

The teens smiled at each other as they separated and stood so Bobby could get a good look at Hermione.

"Well you're much prettier then Harry said," Bobby told her grinning.

"Thank you Mr. Singer," she said blushing.

"How did you get over here?" Harry asked.

"I walked," she said as if it should be obvious.

"You live a mile away love, you should have called us, we would have come and picked you up," Harry said.

"I enjoy walking, besides I should get to know the lay of the land," Hermione explained.

"This isn't England, it can be dangerous for a young woman to be walking alone," Dean told her.

"I can take care of myself, besides I am carrying my wand," she said taking it out for emphasis.

"That's all good and well, but I'm with the boys on this one, I'd prefer that you have one of us accompany you," Bobby said.

Realizing that there was no arguing with them Hermione nodded her head in compliance. Bobby went into the house and came back out a few minutes later with Sam following. The old hunter held a small box in his hand and Hermione watched as he opened it up.

"Ever used one of these before?" Bobby asked handing her a small .380 simi-auto.

"No sir," she said taking it.

"I could show you if you want me to," Harry said.

"By the way that's yours, a gift from me," Bobby told her.

"Thank you Mr. Singer and in return I'll teach Harry how to use his magic," Hermione told him.

The five of them went in back of the house and Harry began showing her how to load, aim and fire it correctly. Sam and Dean had set up some cans on a table in front of a large dirt mound. It took her a few tries to finally hit one of the cans and she went down the row using up an entire box of ammunition.

"Not bad, love," Harry said taking the gun from her.

"Well I guess it's my turn now," Hermione said pulling out her wand, "take out your wand."

Harry looked over at his brothers as they put their hands in front of their mouths to stifle a laugh and that was all it took to get him started.

"I would, but you might punch me again," he joked making his brothers laugh.

"Harry doesn't have a wand," Bobby told her.

"It's more like a staff," he said laughing along with his brothers. Hermione realized what he was talking about and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend's dirty joke. Bobby saw the spark of anger beginning in the girl's eyes and watched as her foot started tapping faster and faster.

"Langlock," Hermione said pointing her wand at Harry, he suddenly stopped laughing all together, he then realized he could no longer talk.

"What'd you do to him?" Sam asked looking over at his younger brother.

"I glued his tongue to the roof of his mouth, don't worry it's temporary it'll wear off in a couple of hours, now how about someone giving me a ride home," Hermione said taking the gun out of Harry's hand and walking off towards the Impala, followed by Dean.

Bobby watched as the old muscle car pulled away with the brunette in the passenger seat. Smiling he walked over to Harry placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder as he narrowed his eyes towards his uncle.

"I like her, she's a pistol," Bobby said patting his shoulder.

_She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman that I ever seen_

_She had sightless eyes telling me no lies_

_Knocking me out with those American thighs_

_Taking more than her share_

_Had me fighting for air_

_She told me to come but I was already there_

_Cause the walls start shaking_

_The earth was quaking _

_My mind was aching _

_And we were making it_

_And you shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me all night long_

_(Shook me all night long; lyrics by AC/DC)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sept. 2001

"So this street is invisible to non-magical people?" Harry asked confused.

"Not really invisible, hidden behind charms, you'll need these to get through them plus it's a portkey to take you back and forth," Joseph explained giving both Harry and Hermione rings.

"I already have one, thank you," she said handing it back.

"I forgot about you attending Bishop's, how's it going?" Joseph asked.

"Very different and fun, I'm used to using a quill and now I'm using a laptop," Hermione admitted.

"If you need any help don't hesitate to call."

"So how does this work?" Harry asked turning the ring over in his hand.

"It's voice activated and sizes to your finger, place it on your finger tell it to take you to Bokor Street then when you want to come home just tell it to take you home," Hermione explained with a smile.

"Oh, one more thing Harper asked me to give you this debit card, it can be used at both the magial shops as well as normal shops and don't worry about receipts, the card is enchanted the receipts will show up on her desk," Joseph explained.

"Wow, I get my own debit card," Harry said excited.

"I'll hold on to that," Hermione said plucking it out of his hand, "I'll make sure Bobby gets it when we get back."

Joseph smiled at the young couple as Harry rolled his eyes, "well, if you two are ready," he said taking out his own ring, Hermione took her's out as well.

The three landed at Bokor street in New Orleans, Harry got up a bit dizzy almost falling down, after all it had only been his first trip with a portkey. Hermione grabbed him by his arm straighting him up.

"Do you need to sit down?" Joseph asked.

"No, I think I'm alright now," Harry answered.

"Alright then, do you know your way around Hermione?" Joseph asked.

"A little, I've only been here a few times," she admitted.

"Well then why don't you two follow me to the wand shop."

The three of them walked down Bokor street and stopped in front of Jordan's Miracle Wands.

"Here we are, Jordan's Miracle Wands, not a finer wand maker in all the world," Joseph said opening up the door for the teens.

As they entered the shop they were greeted by a large dark skinned African-American man.

"Hello Joseph, I see you have brought me some new faces," he said in a booming voice.

"Actually only Harry needs a wand," Hermione explained.

"Then lets get started," Jordan said pulling several boxes off the shelves.

Handing him the first wand Harry stared at it feeling a bit strange.

"Well, give it a flick."

"Are you guys serious, I feel like moron with this thing," Harry said.

"Just give it a flick," Hermione said getting a little annoyed.

"Fine, but I'd rather have 12 gauge," he answered flicking the wand. Several boxes flew off a shelf and a nearby lamp exploded. "Wow that was awesome," Harry said excited flicking it again this time exploding a vase.

"Stop that, you're embarrassing me," Hermione said grabbing the wand out of his hand and placing it on the counter.

"I want that one," Harry said ignoring his girlfriend.

"That's not the right one for you, the wand chooses the wielder not the other way around," Joseph explained.

Harry went through several more wands while Hermione made sure he only flicked them once. He picked one up that was 11 inches made of Holly with a Phoenix Feather core, it seemed to Jordan that this might be the one for him, but for some reason it just sparked.

"Strange I never seen that happen before," Jordan commented placing the wand back in it's box.

"This is getting kind of old, don't you have something for a hunter," Harry said a bit frustrated.

"Ah, so you're a hunter, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Jordan went in the back room and came out holding a wand box. "Try this one, cottonwood shaft with a wendigo claw core."

Harry took the wand from him and felt a surge of feral power run through his body as the wand took to it's wielder.

"Looks like you found your wand," Joseph said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Singer Salvage Yard Joseph began Harry's training, Sam watched his younger brother with curiosity. Hermione stood next to Sam ready to help Harry with any pointers he needed.

"Now lets start with something simple, a levitation spell," Joseph showed Harry the correct wand movements, "now as you flick your wrist say, levioso."

Doing as he was told he began to levitate some small rocks that were placed on a table. Hermione and Sam watched with smiles on their faces giving him encouragement.

"You did good for your first lesson, Harry," Joseph said clapping him on the back.

"I'm learning to do wandless magic right now, how about teaching Harry some," Hermione suggested.

"That's not a good idea at this point, Harry needs to control his magic that's the point of the wand, wandless magic can be very volatile and tends to drain a novice, it's why those new to magic have to learn with wands first," Joseph thought for a moment, "but you know I can teach you something called the burning hands, would you be interested?"

"Sure why not," Harry said starting to get more interested.

"Alright do you remember I did that when we first met?"

"Yah, you rubbed your hands together and they burst into flames, you're going to teach me that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now place your hands together, good, now vision a spark and small flames as you rub them together," Joseph instructed.

Harry did as instructed sparks shot up from his hands at first and then flames began to follow. Harry spread his hands out letting the flames burn for a moment.

"Now clap your hands together picturing them extinguished," Joseph said.

To the teen's delight the flames instantly went out, he looked at Joseph with a smile.

"That was, awesome," Harry exclaimed.

"I'm glade you liked it, but it's nothing more then an intimidation trick, mainly to scare non-magical people, other then that it has no practical use," Joseph said.

"It's still cool, thanks for showing me," Harry said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oct. 2002

Adam was born Sept. 29, 1990

"Get off of him!" Harry yelled grabbing two 6th graders and yanking them up, the third one let go of the kid on the ground himself.

"Let go of me," one of the kids said pushing Harry's arm off of him.

"How about I tell my older brother," another boy said.

"Yah, why don't you do that, Stevie," Harry said getting in the boy's face. Stevie stared at Harry with a surprised look on his face. "What's the matter you didn't think I knew who you were?" Harry asked. "How about I tell Ben how his little brother was beating up on a kid, three on one, you think he'd be proud, he'd kick your ass is what he'd do,"

"Please don't," Stevie said realizing he was in big trouble.

"Or better yet how about I tell your sister, Josh, she's in my math class, I'm sure she'd love to let your parents know about what you just did," Harry threatened, "get your ass over here, now," Harry said turning towards the third boy.

"He's the one who started it," the third boy said walking towards Harry.

"I don't care if he did, you three had no right to gang up on him like that, what's your name?" he asked as the Impala pulled up and Sam got out.

"Everything o.k. little brother?" Sam asked obviously intimidating the three boys with his size.

"These three were beating up on that kid over there," Harry said pointing towards the blond headed boy getting up.

Sam walked over to the boy and crouched down taking a look at the boy's black eye and his bleeding lip.

"How is he Sammy?" Harry asked.

"A little shaken up, but he'll live," Sam answered taking out a bandana and placing it on the boy's bleeding lip.

"Thanks," the boy said.

"Well?" Harry asked getting in the third boy's face.

"My name's Tony."

"If I ever see the three of you doing something like that again I'll kick all three of your asses up and down this street, now get out of here!" Harry yelled turning the boys around and giving them a shove.

Sam and the boy walked up next to Harry, Harry crouched down to talk to the boy, "looks like they got you pretty good, you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"They wouldn't give me back my cell phone so I punched one of them," the boy said taking the bandana away from his lip. Both brothers had to smile at him, thinking that Dean would definitely like this kid.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Adam Milligan," he said

"Well Adam, you want a ride home?" Sam asked.

"I'm not suppose to take rides from strangers," Adam explained.

"That's good advice, my name's Harry and this is my older brother Sam," he said putting out his hand for Adam to shake.

Adam shook both of the brother's hands in turn, "well, I guess since I know your names and Harry pulled those guys off of me, I guess you aren't strangers anymore. Can I still get that ride?" Sam and Harry laughed.

"Alright, hop in the back," Sam said getting in the driver's seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The house over there, me and mom just moved here just before school started," Adam explained.

Kate Milligan came to the front screen door as she heard the rumble of the Impala pull up in the driveway. Seeing Adam get out of the back of the car she walked out towards him.

"Adam what are doing taking rides from strangers?" she said angrily.

"Mom this is Harry and Sam," Adam explained as the two brothers got out.

"What happened to your face," Kate said placing her hands on the sides of his face.

"I got into a fight, Harry pulled them off of me," he answered.

Sighing she looked over at Harry, "thank you."

"No problem Mrs. Milligan, it was three on one."

Kate shook her head, "can't even give him a fair fight, it's Miss by the way," she told Harry.

"Hey Harry, you want to see my room?" Adam asked grabbing him by the hand.

Harry grinned looking over at his older brother, Sam just shrugged and nodded his head smiling.

"Alright, sounds good to me," he told Adam following the younger boy into the house.

"So, Sam right?" Kate inquired.

"Yes, Sam Winchester," he told her.

Kate looked at him with a shocked expression and Sam thought he had said something wrong.

"Are you o.k.?"

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a John Winchester would you?" Kate asked.

"Yah, he's my dad, did you know him?"

"You could say that, um, Sam you wouldn't happen to have a picture of your father on you, would you?" Kate asked.

"Sure, this is my mom and there's my dad," he said taking out his wallet and handing her the picture in it.

Kate placed a hand in front of her mouth, "where is he, can I talk to him?"

"Dad died about 8 years ago," Sam said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," Kate said thinking for a moment, "I have something that I think you should know, I know that this is going to be hard for you to take but, Adam is your brother, he's your father's son."

Sam stood staring at Kate not quite knowing what to say, a long lost brother that dad never told him or Dean about, it was mind-boggling.

"Are you sure, Miss Milligan, I mean, I'm sure dad would have told us about Adam if it were true," Sam said trying to make sense of the whole conversation.

"John never knew about him," Kate explained.

"Well, I don't know what to say, he seems like a good kid," Sam commented.

As the boys came out of the house, Adam was talking to Harry a mile a minute as the older boy just smiled and listened. Kate and Sam looked over at one another grinning at the two.

"Did you want to tell him, Sam?" Kate asked.

Sam crouched down to look Adam in the eye, "Adam your mom and I were talking, I know this is going to sound weird but, it turns out we have the same dad."

Adam looked up at his mother for confirmation, "are you joking?"

"No honey, he's telling you the truth, you have a couple of older brothers," she said smiling.

"Actually you have three older brothers, Dean's at home," Sam told the now youngest.

Adam looked from Sam to Harry then at his mother, "would it be o.k. to hang out with by brothers, mom?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's Dean like?"Adam asked sitting forward in the backseat.

"Kind of grouchy," Harry joked making Sam laugh.

Dean was standing by the door when the Impala pulled up, coming out of the house he had an irritated look on his face.

"About damn time you two came back with my baby," Dean said giving the car a once over.

"Sorry we took so long Dean but, we picked something up on the way home," Sam explained as Adam got out and stood in front of Sam looking up at Dean.

"So who's the kid?" Dean asked staring at Adam and then at Sam and Harry.

"This is Adam, it turns out dad had another son we didn't know about," Sam explained.

"Bullshit, dad wouldn't do that to mom," Dean said storming away angry.

Adam looked up at Sam, "he doesn't like me very much does he."

"He'll come around, don't worry about it," Sam said running his hand through Adam's hair.

Rumsfeld came running out of the house as Bobby opened the screen door, Harry crouched down to greet his dog with open arms.

"Is he yours?" Adam asked smiling at the rottweller.

"Yah, this is Rumsfeld and he loves to play fetch," Harry said taking the ball from his dog's mouth and tossing it to Adam.

"You don't mind?" Adam asked.

"No, I got to go talk to Dean, you guys have fun," Harry said walking away.

Bobby watched as Harry walked towards his oldest brother, "everything o.k.?" Bobby asked walking up to Sam and watching Adam throw the ball for Rumsfeld.

"That's Adam, turns out dad had a third son," Sam explained smiling at his youngest brother.

"Can we talk big brother?" Harry asked as he came around the back of the house.

"No," Dean deadpanned.

"Dean you shouldn't reject Adam, it's not right, it's not his fault he was born," Harry said.

"How could my dad betray my mom that way," Dean said.

"Dean your mom died when you were 4, Adam's 12, do the math mate, your mom was gone long before John met Kate, I know that I never knew John but, I don't think the guy was a traveling monk," Harry said.

"I know that Harry, but the thought of dad being with another woman," Dean said running a hand through his hair, "mom was the love of his life, he gave up everything to avenge her death."

"That doesn't mean you should turn your back on Adam, he's our little brother, Dean."

"I don't want to know him," Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why are you acting like a 4 year old?" Harry asked getting angry.

Dean didn't bother to answer turning his back on his younger brother, Harry walked around him to stand face to face.

"Do you know how it feels to be rejected by family?" Harry asked Dean in a deadly serious tone. "I do...AND IT FUCKING HURTS!" he yelled making Dean look up not knowing what to say as Harry continued. "I love you Dean with all my heart, but when it comes right down to it your not my real family," Dean opened his mouth to protest and Harry raised his hand. "Please just hear me out, Aunt Petunia was my mum's sister, she was my blood Dean and she hated me just for being born, you have no idea how that can make a person feel," Dean looked at the ground feeling ashamed. "You became a big brother to an orphan that nobody else cared about. Why can't you do that for your own flesh and blood?" Harry patted Dean on the arm as he walked past him heading back towards Adam.

Dean walked over and stood next to Bobby not saying anything as he watched Adam laugh at Rumsfeld happily returning the ball.

"You going to greet your new little brother or what?" Bobby asked gruffly eyeing Dean.

Dean walked over to Adam and crouched down in front of the boy, "so who roughed you up?"

"Some jerks at school, I would have kicked their asses if they would have fought one on one," Adam explained.

"I bet you would have," Dean said grinning, "come on, lets get some ice on those bruises."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for letting me come with you guys, I still can't believe that I'm in England and got here by magic," Adam exclaimed happily watching the fire burning in the fireplace with a blanket around his shoulders.

"Did you have fun sledding?" Dean asked grinning.

"That was a blast, the best was when Sam wiped out," Adam answered laughing at the memory.

Sam grinned not looking up from his book at his youngest brother's laughter as he sat in a large armchair. Dean lay sprawled out on the couch laughing, while Harry lay on the floor behind Adam with his feet underneath of Rumsfeld.

"Yah, he took the last half of the hill on his face," Harry said making everyone in the room burst out into laughter.

"Laugh all you want midget, remember the time that me and Dean filled your pants with snow and you went crying to Uncle Bobby?" Sam said chuckling.

"You guys were jerks, it's not my fault I got a better aim then you two," Harry said laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adam asked.

"We were having a snowball fight and Harry kept hitting us in the faces after we all agreed body shots only," Dean explained.

"I only did it because you two ganged up on me," Harry said.

Adam listened intently to his three older brothers as they joked about their times growing up together. He leaned back against Harry making him open his eyes and smile.

"Can I come with you guys on your next hunt," Adam asked, he had become fascinated with the thought of his older brothers hunting supernatural creatures. In fact his three older brothers blew his mind period, Harry was a wizard and owned two houses. His two oldest brothers were raised to hunt and kill things that killed people and Adam really wanted to be part of that life.

"No," Dean deadpanned.

"Why not?" Adam asked turning around towards Dean.

"Because this is not the life we want for you, Adam, what we do is dangerous, not fun," Sam explained.

"But you guys could teach me," Adam pleaded.

"Look, we'd be willing to show you how to defend yourself against ghosts and monsters, but as for taking you on a real hunt, the answers no," Dean told his youngest brother.

"I disagree," Harry said surprising his two older brothers and Adam.

"I don't care if you disagree or not, I'm the oldest, I call the shots, you follow my orders," Dean said looking over at Harry.

"Dean, please just hear me out, if you don't agree I won't argue anymore," Harry pleaded.

"Fine, lets hear it," Dean said giving in.

"A simple salt and burn, hell I was younger then Adam when you guys took me on my first one," Harry said.

"And how many stitches did you get?" Dean asked eyeing Harry.

"I'll watch out for him Dean, I swear."

"It's not that I don't trust you little brother, but everytime we think something is simple one of us gets hurt," Dean explained.

Harry gave him a hurt look making Dean feel guilty.

"Stop doing that, I've already made up my mind," Dean rebuked turning away from Harry. Harry however didn't change his expression and kept staring at him. Dean could feel his younger brother's eyes boring into the back of his head. "Fine, but if he gets hurt it's on you," Dean said angrily turning back towards Harry. Sam and Harry exchanged grins knowing just how to get to their oldest brother and hoping that Adam was taking notes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back home a few weeks later all four brothers and Bobby were going over a possible hunt.

"Well according to what I can find, the house has been vacant for at least four years," Sam explained typing on his laptop.

"Who were the last owners," Bobby asked.

"Matt and Kayla Wilson, both deceased, unexplained causes of death," Sam said.

"What do mean unexplained," Dean asked as he watched Harry show Adam how to properly make a salt round.

"Seems like their hearts just stopped, both of them were healthy, 30 year olds."

"Sounds like one pissed off spirit," Bobby said.

"What's the history? How old is the house?" Harry asked.

"Well according to what I can find it's got a long and colorful history. Built in 1922 it was owned by the Rose family. James and Ellen, along with their 4 children." Sam explained.

"So what happened to them?" Dean asked. "That's too much gunpowder Adam, Harry are you even paying attention to what he's doing?" Dean chastised.

Harry didn't answer. He just simply corrected Adam's measurements and explained to him about why it was important.

"Turns out James was a heart surgeon, pretty successful too. Top of his trade."

"You going to answer my question, Sammy," Dean said getting irritated with his younger brothers.

"Ellen and the children were all found with their hearts cut out, James was taken by a lynch mob. His body was found by the sheriff and cremated," Sam explained.

"I thought we needed to salt and burn the remains?" Adam asked.

"Normally yes, but there's something else that can keep a spirit earthbound," Sam said looking over at the youngest.

"Um, I'm guessing you want me to answer that?" Adam asked looking at the four hunters. "Well, there's got to be something that's sentimental to the spirit in life," he answered looking around at his older brothers and Bobby.

"Kid's got a head on his shoulders," Bobby commented.

"What would we be looking for?" Adam asked.

"That, baby brother is going to be the trick," Dean announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The old Impala pulled up to the vacant home with all four brothers in it. Adam stared at the old house and then looked around at his older brothers.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, we won't blame you at all, Adam," Harry said putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"I want to go, I'm not afraid," he told Harry.

"Yes you are and you'd be stupid if you weren't," Dean said bluntly.

Dean popped the Impala's trunk and opened the secret compartment. He handed Sam a sawed off 12 gauge auto-loader. To Harry and Adam he gave sawed off double-barrels and took a third double-barrel for himself.

"Now remember the rules Adam," Sam said.

"Keep the gun pointed at the ground and don't point it at anything I don't intend to shoot," Adam told Sam seriously.

The brothers went up to the front door Harry pulled out his wand, "alohomora," he said with a flick of his wrist.

"I'll never get use to that," Dean said grinning.

Dean took point with Harry next keeping Adam between him and Sam that was taking up the rear.

"So what's the game plan," Sam asked.

"You and Harry check the upstairs. Adam you're with me."

"I thought I was suppose to look after him on this hunt?" Harry spoke up.

"Do you really want to have this conversation?" Dean asked looking down at Harry. Harry raised his arms in mock surrender following Sam upstairs not wanting to argue.

"Where do we start?" Adam asked looking up at Dean.

"Just follow me and stick close, I mean it too," Dean said giving Adam a stern look.

The oldest and youngest began going through the downstairs as they went into the kitchen Adam split away from Dean.

"Hey Dean there's a door over here."

"What did I tell you, get your ass over here," Dean barked.

Adam rushed back over to his oldest brother, "I think it's a basement door."

"Nice find, but next time listen to orders and stick to me like glue, understood," Dean said looking down at Adam. Opening up the door Dean tried the light switch, to his surprise the basement light flickered on. The two of them headed down the old creaking stairs.

"So what actually are we looking for," Adam asked.

"Something old, maybe something that looks like it could be sentimental," Dean explained.

Adam began opening drawers pulling things out and placing the items on top of table. Dean watched glad that the boy was catching on.

"This one 's locked," Adam said.

Dean looked around for something to pry the drawer open and found a long screwdriver. Prying it open Dean shined his flashlight in the drawer seeing something hidden far in the back. Reaching into the back he pulled out a small box.

"What's in it?" Adam asked.

"You don't want to see this. Call Harry and Sam tell them where we're at," Dean said turning away from his little brother.

"So what'd you find, Dean?" Sam asked as him and Harry decended the basement stairs.

Dean handed the box over to Sam, the two brothers looked inside and grimaced.

"So what is it already?" Adam asked getting irritated.

Harry took the box from Sam and showed the youngest what it contained. Adam turned away in repulsion and disgust. What lay in the box was a mummified finger.

"That's gross. What the hell would somebody keep that for?"

"Beats me mate, why would somebody cut their family's hearts out?" Harry said shrugging his shoulders and handing the box back to Dean.

Dean was suddenly thrown into the wall as if somebody strong had shoved him. Adam staired in shock as Sam grabbed him by the arm pulling him between himself and Harry. As Dean got back to feet the spirit of James Rose appeared in front of him. Harry fired his shotgun dissipating the spirit.

"Get Adam out of here," Dean yelled.

Sam grabbed his youngest brother shoving him up the stairs. The door to the top of the stairs slammed shut with a loud resound. Adam grabbed the door knob and tried to turn it.

"It won't open," Adam began to panic.

"Come on," Sam said grabbing him again and pulling him down the stairs. "Stand back to back with Harry. Dean we need to burn it now."

Sam grabbed a metal bucket from one of the corners of basement taking the box from Dean he threw the finger in it. Just then the spirit appeared again this time grabbing an iron rod and thrusting it through Dean's shoulder. Dean screamed in pain as Harry fired his second salt round at the spirit dissipating it. Sam got up to run over to his older brother.

"Burn it Sammy!" Dean yelled.

Sam dumped the salt in the metal bucket as the spirit appeared for a third time, this time in front of Adam. Terrified Adam fired both barrels point blank into the spirit again dissipating it.

"Reload!" Harry yelled at his younger brother.

Quirting the lighter fluid in the metal bucket Sam threw the can to the side and lit a pack of matches tossing them into the bucket. As the mummified finger burned the spirit of James Rose appeared for the final time, he screamed as he was engulfed in flames and then disappeared. The brothers relaxed a bit, all except for Dean who still had the iron rod sticking out of his shoulder.

"Are you three morons going to just stand there or are you going to get this goddamn thing out of my shoulder!" Dean yelled out to his three younger brothers.

The three younger brothers carried the oldest outside the house and leaned Dean up against the Impala. Harry rooted around the trunk of the car grabbing the first aid kit and finding a half filled bottle of whiskey. While Sam cut open Dean's shirt where the iron rod protruded from. Adam watched in horror as he got a good look at his oldest brother's shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do?" Adam asked as Harry opened the bottle of whiskey and handed it to Dean.

"Yah little brother," Dean said taking a large swig from the bottle. "I need you to pull this out of me."

"No Dean, I can't do that," Adam said backing away.

"Yes you can, come here," Adam walked over to where Dean sat leaning against the Impala. He held out the bottle to Adam, "take a drink, it'll help calm your nerves." Adam took the bottle and tilted it to his lips taking a small drink.

"My god, it burns," he exclaimed handing it Sam.

"One more drink?" Sam asked offering the bottle to Dean.

"Just do it Sammy," Dean said as Harry grabbed his good arm. Sam proceeded to pour a generous amount of whiskey right on the wound, making Dean buck like a rodeo bull. "Give me that," Dean rebuked grabbing the bottle from Sam and taking another long swig.

"O.K. Adam you're up," Sam said. "Grab onto the rod and yank with all your might, lets try to do this in one tug."

Adam nodded his head and got a ferm grip on the iron rod while Harry and Sam got a hold of Dean.

"On three," Sam said, "one, two, three!" On three Adam yanked as hard and fast as he could. Dean screamed and bucked against his younger brothers as Adam pulled the iron rod out of his shoulder. Falling back with the iron rod still in his hands Adam jumped up to see his oldest brother's head lolled to the side.

"Is he..." Adam asked trailing off.

"No, just passed out," Harry said as he sat tiredly down next to Dean. Sam began dressing the oldest brother's wound as Adam sat down next to Harry. "Nice job little brother," Harry said picking the whiskey bottle up from the ground and taking a swig. Harry handed the bottle over to his little brother, "take a swig, you earned it." The two youngest passed the bottle back and forth a few times til Sam snatched it away from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up in the hospital with a start almost pulling his I.V. out of his arm.

"Dean, calm down, you'll rip your stitches," Harry said grabbing his oldest brother by his good shoulder and pushing him down on the bed.

"Is everyone alright? Adam!" Dean said sitting up a little.

"He's fine, him and Sam are out getting a bite to eat," Harry said noticing that Dean physically relaxed when he heard that his younger brothers were all o.k.

"What about you? Are you o.k.? Are you hungry?" Dean asked.

"I'm alright, quit worrying about me," Harry ordered.

"I'm the oldest, that's my job to worry about my little brothers."

Just then Adam and Sam walked into the room, Dean grinned over at his younger brothers.

"Dean!" Adam yelped wrapping his arms around his oldest brother's neck. Dean cringed as the youngest crushed his shoulder a bit in a hug.

"Hey Adam take it easy with his shoulder," Sam said sitting down next to Harry.

"Oops, sorry Dean," Adam said composing himself, "you need anything, I think they got some chocolate pudding down in the cafeteria."

"Hell yeh, that sounds awesome and get Harry something to eat too, I know he hasn't eaten," Dean said.

Harry gave Adam a 20 dollar bill telling him to get him a burger and soda as well as Dean's pudding. Heading for the door Adam turned around towards his older brothers.

"By the way, I don't want to hunt anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nov. 2003

"Please Harry, stop," Hermione said pushing him away as they sat in the backseat of her car.

"What's the problem love? You've been acting like this all week," Harry said sitting back in his seat.

"Harry, there's something we need to talk about," Hermione said.

"What is it?" Harry asked getting a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm pregnant," she said looking away. Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise and as Hermione looked back at him she noticed a smile beginning to crease his face.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" he asked getting excited and putting his hand on Hermione's belly.

"You're not disappointed?" she asked surprised at Harry's reaction.

"Why would I be disappointed? I'm going to be a daddy."

"Harry we're so young and you're still in school and I just finished school. What kind of parents are we going to be?" she asked.

"The best we can be love."

"I don't know Harry, I need time to think," Hermione said getting in the driver's seat and starting up the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle Bobby, I need to talk you," Harry announced sitting down on the couch. Bobby closed the book he had been reading and took a sip from his coffee.

"So what's the matter, son?"

"I'm sure you've noticed that me and Hermione haven't talked in the last couple of days," Harry said looking down at the floor.

"You two must have had one hell of a fight," Bobby said lacing his fingers together.

"It wasn't really a fight, she just thinks that we need some time apart," he said sitting back on the couch.

Narrowing his eyes Bobby looked over at his nephew, "so how far along is she?"

Harry gave his uncle a startled look and then quickly remembered who he was talking to. "About a month," he explained with a sigh.

"Do you want this baby?"

"More then anything, but I don't know if Hermione wants it. Everytime I try to call her and discuss it she says she has to go. I don't know what to do," Harry said looking at Bobby with pleading eyes.

"Son, if you love her and really want this baby, you need to make her understand how much her and this baby mean to you," Bobby explained.

"You're right," Harry said grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione's phone beeped indicating a text. Looking at the caller I.D. she saw it was from Harry. At first she put the phone back down and then decided to read the text anyway. "I'm outside and I'm not going anywhere until you come out and talk." Looking out her window she saw Harry's '71 Ford Mustang Boss 351 that Dean and Bobby rebuilt and gave him for his 16th birthday. Hermione grabbed her jacket and headed towards the front door and outside to Harry's car. Getting inside Hermione couldn't look him in the eye. Harry handed her a plastic bag with a box inside.

"What's this?" she inquired.

"Take it out of the bag and look," Harry said turning in his seat.

Hermione did just that and smiled down at the gift. It was a baby's cowboy outfit, complete with hat, holsters with little silver guns and a sheriff's badge.

"I'm scared, Harry," Hermione told him.

"Don't be love, I'll take care of you, I swear," Harry said honestly. "I want to do the right thing, lets get married."

"Wow, what a romantic proposal," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Sorry, but look who I was raised by, Uncle Bobby isn't exactly the romantic type," Harry joked with a grin.

"Weddings take so much planning and effort. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying no. It's just so much work," Hermione explained putting her head back.

"Then lets not have a wedding. Lets just elope, we'll go down to Vegas," Harry said.

"What about our families? My parents, your brothers and Bobby?" she asked.

"We'll deal with them when we get back. It's not like we're leaving them for good," he explained.

"Alright lets do it, but how do we get started?" she asked turning in her seat to face Harry.

"Mrs. Fleszar will help us," Harry announced starting up the Mustang and throwing it into drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A ringing doorbell woke up Aaron and Harper Fleszar, reaching over to the end table Aaron picked up his glasses and placed them on his face.

"Who in the world could that be at this hour?" Harper said pulling the covers off of her.

"I'll take care of this dear," Aaron said getting up and putting on his robe and slippers. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he said as he headed towards the front door. Opening up the front door he saw the two teens, "may I help you two?"

"We're sorry to bother you at this hour sir, but could we speak with Mrs. Fleszar please?" Harry asked.

"What is this about exactly?" Aaron asked getting irritated with the young couple.

"Aaron who is it?" Harper asked coming up behind her husband.

"Hi Mrs. Fleszar, we're really sorry to have woken the two of you up so late, but we could really use your help," Hermione said feeling ashamed.

"Come on in, Aaron this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Harper introduced the young couple to her husband. "Are the two of you in trouble? Are you alright?" the witch asked looking a bit worried at them.

"No ma'am, we want to get married tonight and figured you could help us," Harry said.

Sighing Harper looked over at her husband. Aaron couldn't help but smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"What about your families?" she asked them.

"They'll understand," Hermione said with a shrug.

"So just how far along are you?" Harper asked crossing her arms. The teens looked over at each other sighing.

"About a month," Hermione admitted.

"How does everybody know that?" Harry asked.

"Because we've been down that road before son," Aaron said with a smile.

"I'm betting that you two were thinking about Vegas," Harper said.

"Yes ma'am, we didn't know where else to go or who could help us except you," Harry admitted.

"Alright let me get dressed. Aaron please be a dear and call a car and driver for us," Harper said walking away to get dressed.

"I have my car out there, Mrs. Fleszar, I could drive us," Harry suggested.

"No offense Harry but I prefer to travel in comfort," Harper said making the teen smile.

"By the way do you two have rings or a place to go on your honeymoon?" Aaron asked after ordering the limo and driver.

"Well, I suppose we could do the honeymoon at one of the Manors, but as for rings we didn't think about that," Hermione answered.

"I have a friend that owns a jewelry store that owes me favor. Let me give him a call and have him open up the store for the two of you."

"Thank you so much Mr. Fleszar, I swear I'll find some way to repay you both for your kindness," Harry told the older wizard.

"Nonsense son, Harper has told me nothing but good things about the both of you, it's my pleasure," Aaron said. Harper came into the living room just as the limo pulled up outside the house.

"Well are you two ready?" Harper asked straightening her jacket. "I'll be back in a couple of days dear," she said to Aaron kissing him.

"You think that could be us in the future?" Hermione asked her soon to be husband while watching the older couple.

"No, we'll look better," Harry joked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 week later

Adam was at Singer's Salvage Yard playing fetch with Rumsfeld when Harry's Mustang pulled up.

"Harry, where've you been? Is it true I'm going to be an uncle?" Adam asked running over to the old muscle car.

"Been busy little brother and yah, you're going to be an uncle. I'll explain everything inside. Mind carrying this?" Harry handed Adam his duffle bag.

"You sure you want to go inside, everyone's pretty pissed off at you," Adam warned. Harry looked towards the front door and saw Dean standing behind the screen door looking angrily at him.

"I'm going to have to face the music sometime, what's say you back me up," Harry said.

"Not in this lifetime, sorry, you're on your own in this one," Adam told his older brother.

"Story of my life," Harry said grinning and messing up Adam blond hair.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Dean angrily asked opening up the screen door for his two younger brothers.

"Where's Uncle Bobby," Harry asked ignoring his oldest brother. Harry didn't need to ask, Bobby was standing in the living room eyes narrowed and hands on his hips.

"Boy, you better have a damn good reason for disappearing for the past week," Bobby said. Slowly Harry held up his left hand showing the wedding ring.

"You guys got hitched? Congratulations little brother!" Sam said picking Harry up in a hug. Dean's anger at his brother quickly turned to happiness as he heard the news hugging Harry and messing up his hair.

"Are you mad?" he asked Bobby when his three brothers finally gave him a breather.

"Hell yah, but I guess I'll get over it," Bobby answered pulling Harry into tight hug, "congratulations son."

"So where is Hermione anyways?" Adam asked.

"She's telling her parents about it and the baby too," Harry explained.

"You mean to tell me that neither one of you even bothered to tell her parents about her being pregnant?" Bobby asked shaking his head.

"That was her decision," Harry shrugged.

Just then his cell phone rang, looking at the caller I.D. he saw it was Hermione.

"Hello love, how did your parents take the news?" Harry asked.

"Hello back, love," a voice almost hissed over the phone.

"Who is this?" Harry asked alerting his brothers and uncle.

"You don't remember me, little wizard? You sent me through a wall with your magic. Pretty damn powerful, kid," the voice said.

"What do you want," Harry asked trying to keep his voice and emotions under control.

"I want your meat suit kid, it'll give me the edge over other demons," the voice said, "and if you're wondering why I haven't taken the wifey's. Well, I owe you one for the last time we met."

"How do I know she's alright?" Harry asked.

"Harry don't come it's a trap!" Hermione yelled into the phone.

"That's enough of that," the voice said.

"Fine, where do I meet you?" Harry asked as Sam gave the thumbs up.

"I'm pretty sure your brothers already know that," the voice said hanging up.

"Alright what's the plan?" Harry asked looking around.

"We go in guns blazing," Dean said checking the clip to his .45.

"And what happens when Hermione gets caught in the crossfire? Besides you'll need something to kill the damn thing anyway," Bobby explained.

"Then what the hell are we suppose to do?" Harry asked running his hand through his hair getting frustrated.

"Follow me boys, Adam you stay here. Hermione and I have been working on some things lately," Bobby and the three brothers went down into the basement and opened up an old trunk that had protective runes carved on it. "At the Black Manor I found some old books about rune magic. So the two of us started experimenting and came up with these," Bobby pulled a cloth out of the box revealing three knives, each one carved with runes.

"Will they kill the demon?" Sam asked.

"Truth is, I have no idea boys. I don't think we have any other choice but to try them out though," Bobby sighed handing each one of them a knife. "Don't worry son we'll get her back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's Mustang pulled up in front of the abandoned factory as Dean and Sam parked the Impala a block away and walked towards the back of the factory. Checking inside his jacket he pulled out the knife.

"Hopefully this works," Harry said putting it back in his jacket. Getting out of his car and taking out his sawed off shotgun he headed towards the front door. Pushing open the door he scanned the area sweeping his sawed off back and forth. "Hermione?" Harry called out.

"Over here, Little Wizard," the demon hissed. Harry saw the demon standing behind Hermione tied to a chair with a knife up to her throat.

"Let her go, she's not part of this," Harry said putting his shotgun on the ground.

"On the contrary Little Wizard, your honey bunch and unborn brat here are the only reason that you're here," the demon explained.

"Fine take me, take me and let them go, I won't fight you," Harry said as he saw Sam and Dean circle around back of the demon.

The demon suddenly smoked out her body as Sam approached from behind with his knife raised. The black smoke headed straight towards Harry. Harry felt himself go paralyzed as the black smoke entered his mouth. He collapsed to the ground unmoving for several minutes. Sam quickly rushed over to Hermione, cutting her free from the chair.

"I've never felt so much power before," the demon said rising up in Harry's body as Dean took up a defensive position in front of his sister-in-law. The demon opened up Harry's jacket and took out his wand, "never used one of these before." Pointing the wand towards Dean "everte statum" the demon said. Dean was thrown back almost knocking Sam and Hermione down.

Hermione saw her wand laying on the ground next to Dean, getting up she ran over and grabbed it. Pointing it at Harry she yelled out "locomotor wibbly" Harry's legs suddenly gave out underneath of him.

"You bitch! I swear I'll make your husband watch as I kill you slowly!" the demon roared and raised it's wand but Hermione was faster.

"Expelliarmas," she yelled knocking the wand out of the demon's hand. "Get out of him now you bitch or my brothers will send you back to hell where you belong," Hermione threatened.

Opening Harry's mouth the demon tried to smoke out but began to realize that it couldn't.

"Get out of him!" Dean yelled.

"I can't," the demon almost whispered, "why can't I get out?" the demon questioned quietly. The demon suddenly let out a cry of pain and clutched at Harry's chest ripping open his shirt exposing the amulet on his chest. The amulet glowed brighter and brighter as Dean put out an arm pushing Hermione back away from Harry.

"What's happening to him?" Sam asked, Hermione shook her head as she watched a golden light encompass him. An explosion of power burst from the amulet knocking Harry unconscious. Sam shielded Hermione with his body as Dean turned away shielding himself.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled braking free from Sam and running to his side. Hermione cradled his head in her arms as both older brothers were at their side, Dean checked Harry's pulse.

"He's alive," Dean announced, "come on, Sammy lets get him in the car and to a hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's eyes fluttered open, the light felt as if it were about to burn his eyes out and he tried to block it out by raising his arm.

"Try to relax son," Bobby said pushing Harry's arm down gently.

"Thirsty," he croaked out. Bobby picked up a Styrofoam cup filled with ice water and placed the straw in Harry's mouth. "Hermione... the baby?" Harry asked after taking several small sips.

"Sleeping at home, along with your brothers. I had to chase them all out of here. Thought I was going to have get Dean in a headlock to get him to go home," Bobby joked making Harry chuckle weakly.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"What do you remember?" Bobby asked back.

"Attacked Dean... he o.k.? Not much... after that," Harry said tiredly.

"Well, turns out that amulet of yours can do a lot more then just hide you. The best the healers here can tell is that it microwaved the demon," Bobby explained.

"Microwaved?" Harry questioned feeling the bandages on his forearms and hands.

"Yup, you had 1st and 2nd degree burns on more then half your body. The healers were able mend most of your burns but your arms and hands are going to take a bit longer," Bobby told him offering the ice water again. Harry took a long drink this time feeling the cold liquid run down his parched throat.

"Healers?" he asked confused.

"Hermione figured it'd be better that you were in a magical hospital then a normal one," Bobby shrugged.

"So tired," Harry said feeling exhausted and laying his head back on the pillows.

"Go to sleep son, I'll be here when you wake up," Bobby said pulling the covers over Harry a bit more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

June 25, 2004

Harry walked into the waiting room where Bobby and his three brothers as well as Hermione's parents waited.

"Well?" Bobby asked getting up and approaching him.

"He's beautiful Uncle Bobby," Harry said smiling.

"When can we see him?" Dean asked jumping front of everyone.

"Why don't we let Grandma and Grandpa go first," Bobby said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Yah, sorry," Dean said running a hand through his hair. Giving Hermione's parents the chance to see the baby first Bobby and Harry's three brothers piled into the room.

"Want to hold him?" Harry asked holding the baby out to his oldest brother.

"Of course," Dean said reaching over for the baby.

"So what's his name?" Adam asked as Bobby showed him how to properly hold the baby.

"Haydon Dean Potter," Harry told everyone.

"Welcome to the family Haydon," Bobby said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harper had managed to purchase them not only the house that sat vacant across from Singer's Salvage Yard but also the three others that sat around it. One house for each one of his brothers and one for Adam and mother.

"Harry, how are you doing son," Aaron Fleszar asked as he opened the door for the new father.

"Got to admit those 2am feedings are a killer," Harry said with a grin.

"Trust me that's the least of your worries, wait til he's a teenager and wants to learn to drive," Aaron said laughing making him smile and blush a little.

"Is around sir?" Harry asked.

"She's out in the backyard tending to her rose bushes," Aaron told him.

"Mrs. Fleszar, I'd like to ask you a favor," Harry said walking out in the backyard.

"And what's that dear?" She asked turning towards the teen.

"Well Hermione and I were wondering if you would like to be our son's godmother? After everything that you done for us this was the only thing that we could think of to repay you. We've already decided we want Dean to be the godfather," Harry explained.

"I would be honored sweety," Harper said putting her hands on the sides of his face and placing a kiss on his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

May, 2005

"Full house," Dean announced putting his cards down on the table.

"I think your cheating," Adam said throwing his cards down.

"And I think you're a whiney brat," Dean joked pulling all the oreos that were in the pot towards himself and putting one on Haydon's highchair.

"You do know that he's going to get that all over himself," Adam said watching his nephew slobbering all over the cookie.

"Thank god he has an awesome uncle that will clean him up," Dean said getting up and heading towards the couch. Adam leaned back in his chair watching as Haydon began getting the chocolate all over his face, in his hair and down the front of his shirt. Laughing, Adam reached over and grabbed some cookies for himself. His phone rang in his pocket and he checked the caller I.D. before answering.

"Hi mom," Adam said.

"Adam, this is Dr. Romsas," a voice over the phone said.

"Why do you have my mom's phone?" he asked. Dean got off the couch and came back into the kitchen after hearing Adam's question.

"Adam I'm afraid I have some bad news," Dr. Romsas explained.

"Is mom o.k., did something happen to her?" Adam questioned.

Being the protective older brother that he was Dean grabbed the phone from Adam. "Who is this?"

"This is Dr. Romsas, I'm a friend of Kate's over at Smith County Memorial Hospital," he told Dean.

"What's wrong with Kate," Dean demanded.

"May I speak with Adam sir?"

"No," Dean deadpanned, "I'm his older brother, you can talk to me."

"Well sir, it seems that there was an incident at the hospital with Kate," Dr. Romsas answered.

"What sort of incident?" Dean asked walking into the other room. Adam got up and followed his oldest brother into the living room.

"Kate was attacked in the parking lot," Dr. Romsas.

"Where the fuck was security?" Dean asked getting angry.

"They got there just in time to save her and chase the assailants off sir. She's been stablilized. What's strange is that, well..." the doctor said trailing off.

"What? Just spit it out doc." Dean said getting irritated.

"It looks like the attackers bit her, there not like any bites I've ever seen before and what's really weird is that she's lost a lot of blood. Her wounds woundn't have caused that much blood loss, it's almost as if she was, well fed on by a giant leech. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only explanation I can give," Dr. Ramsas explained.

"We'll be down there in about an hour," Dean told him hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Harry got to the hospital Sam had already arrived. He and Hermione had been out to dinner. Sam had been out on a date with his new girlfriend Ashley, and had cut it short when he heard the news, rushing over to the hospital.

"How bad is she?" Harry asked meeting up with his brothers in the hallway.

"She's going to be o.k. but she's pretty banged up," Sam explained.

"So what are we dealing with?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea, I got some pictures of the bite marks and sent them over to Bobby to identify them," Dean explained. Just then his phone rang and he answered it, "you find out anything Bobby?"

"They're vampire bites," Bobby told him.

"I thought they were extinct," Dean said.

"Apparently not. How's Kate?" Bobby asked.

"She's going to be alright. We'll be over in a bit," Dean said hanging up, turning towards his two brothers he filled them in on what Bobby told him.

"You mean like Dracula?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow in doubt.

"I don't know little brother but whatever they are they're going to pay for what they did," Dean announced.

"I'll get Adam," Sam said going into the room.

As Sam walked into the room he saw his youngest brother holding Kate's hand.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Adam told Sam as he felt his older brother lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Adam, there's nothing we can do for Kate tonight," Sam explained crouching down next to him.

"I don't want to leave," Adam said.

"You need some food and some rest. Hermione will bring you back here tomorrow, I promise," Sam said running a hand through Adam's hair.

"O.K.," Adam answered sadly as he got up and kissed his mother on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione waited on the porch with Haydon in her arms as Harry's Mustang pulled up in the driveway.

"How's Kate?" she asked as Harry got out of the driver's side and Adam got out the passenger's side.

"She'll be alright. We're going after the things that hurt her, you think that Adam could stay here with you two?" Harry said.

"You don't need to ask me something like that," she answered.

"You mind if I take him?" Adam asked looking over at Haydon.

"Sure, it gives my arm a rest, that boy weighs a ton," Hermione commented handing him over to Adam.

"What do you expect all he does is eat," Harry said smiling and running a hand through his son's light brown hair. "I've got to meet Sam and Dean at Bobby's. Bobby's coming over later, I want you to put up blood wards after we leave."

"You think that's necessary?" Hermione asked.

"What are blood wards?" Adam asked.

"Powerful magic that keeps evil out," Harry explained.

"You don't think mom would have needed one of those?" Adam asked.

"I got a couple of friends watching her room til this thing is done, I promise she'll be fine little brother," Harry told him. "I've got to go love," Harry said kissing Hermione. "Don't let any strangers in and keep your wand handy. Blood wards or not keep the boys in plain sight," he warned.

"Alright, alright, you're acting paranoid," Hermione answered.

"Call me what you like, but I've faced things out of your worst mightmares. Please, just trust me," he said giving her a serious look making Hermione nod her head in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry met his older brothers at Bobby's and was quickly filled in on the information they found.

"So the only sure way of killing these things is decapitation?" Dean asked.

"You got it," Bobby said.

"How do we find them?" Sam asked.

"Vampires like to hunt close to their nests. You need to look at the old farm houses around the hospital. You need to take them during the day, when their sleeping," Bobby explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe that I'm still comfined to the back seat," Harry complained as Sam looked out a pair of binoculars watching an abandoned barn.

"You're the youngest, deal with it," Dean said.

"Adam's the youngest and I'm the first one of us to get married and have a kid," Harry argued.

"I'm talking about between the three of us," Dean explained taking a bite of his burger.

"I don't know about you two, but I missed doing this," Sam said lowering the binoculars.

"Doing what, hunting, me and you hunt all the time," Dean said giving Sam a confused look.

"No we don't and Harry hasn't been with us since Haydon was born and the only time that the two of us hunt is when I get time off from school," Sam complained.

"You're not talking about wanting to quit school just so the three of us can go hunting together again, are you?" Harry asked.

"No of course not. I'm just saying I miss it that's all. We're getting older and don't spend as much time together anymore," Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose and looking through the binoculars again.

"That reminds me, I hate asking you this Harry, but I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me open up a shop of my own?" Dean asked.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you out Dean. We'll talk to Harper about it since she handles all of my finances," Harry answered.

"We got something guys," Sam said sitting up straight. Sam watched as a man in his early thirties stuck his head out the barn doors. He looked around and then ducked back inside.

"Squatters?" Harry asked leaning forward.

"Most likely their our vamps, come on lets do this" Dean announced. The three brothers got out of the Impala and Dean popped the trunk, opening up the secret compartment. Each one of them took a machete and the two older brothers watched as Harry took out his wand.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to you carrying that thing," Dean mentioned eyeing Harry's wand.

"You better get used to it, your nephew's going to be carrying one someday," Harry said with a smile.

"You sure this stuff is going to work on them?" Sam asked holding up a large syringe filled with a dark red liquid.

"That's what Bobby said. Dead man's blood is like poison to vampires," Dean answered.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"I think our best bet would be to draw them out. You guys got any ideas?" Dean questioned looking around at his two younger brothers.

"That barn's pretty old and I'm betting the wood's rotted," Harry said.

"So we burn them out?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'll get the gas," Dean announced.

"We don't need gas, get a load of this," Harry said walking towards the barn he pointed his wand and with a fick of his wrist he said "incendium," a ball of fire burst out of his wand slamming into the barn and instantly setting it on fire. One of the vampires burst through the barn doors as the three brothers approached it. "Stupefy!" Harry said with another flick of his wrist stunning the vampire.

"Is it dead?" Sam asked looking down at the stunned vampire.

"No just just temporarily stunned," Harry said raising his machete and bringing it down with enough force to cleanly cut through it's neck.

Three more vampires came through the doors. Two of them came straight for Dean, he swung his machete missing one as they tackled him to the ground. The third came at Sam and Sam's swing didn't miss severing the head with one wack.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled again hitting one of the vampires that had tackled his oldest brother. Dean instantly kicked it off and turned his attention to the other one.

"He's mine," Dean announced charging at the vampire at the same time it charged at him. Dean swung but the vampire ducked the killing chop coming up with a right cross to the hunters face, stunning him for a second. The vampire kicked at Dean with it's right leg, Dean grabbed it's leg with his left arm and chopped down with the machete severing it's leg at the knee. The vampire screamed holding it's stump of a leg as blood squirted out of it and then finished it off with a quick cut to the neck. He looked over at his two younger brothers as they grinned and nodded their heads at him. Harry had already finished off the one he had stunned when they heard cries of help coming from the barn.

"Harry can you get rid of those flames?" Sam asked.

"Stinguo!" Harry said pointing his wand at the flames that threated to engulf the entire barn. When the flames were out the three brothers entered the barn cautiously. They followed the sounds of someone crying for help towards a row of dog cages.

"Don't worry, we're here to help," Dean told the woman in a soothing voice, taking out his lock pick kit and within seconds popped the lock.

"My son, where's my son," the woman began to panic.

"There's a kid," Dean announced turning towards his two younger brothers. Sam and Harry immediately began searching the other cages.

"I got him!" Sam yelled.

Harry ran over and not caring wheather the woman saw or not, he waved his wand at the lock "alohomora," he said quickly unlocking the cage. Sam grabbed the little boy and pulled him out of the it.

"He's not breathing!" Harry yelled. The two younger brothers went into action giving the boy mouth to mouth and chest compressions. After a few moments the boy started coughing and began to cry for his mother. Sam picked up the little boy handing him to the woman as Harry sat back on the barn floor and ran a hand through his hair thinking of his own son.

"Thank you so much," the woman said holding her son close to herself and crying.

"Come on, we'll get you two to a hospital," Dean said helping the woman out of the barn. "By the way, we need to thank Kate for teaching us C.P.R.," Dean told his younger brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yah we're all o.k., love. We found a couple of captives, a mother and her son," Harry said talking to Hermione on the phone outside the hospital.

"How old is the boy?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"About 6 years old," Harry answered.

"My god, are they going to be alright?"

"Yah they're banged up, starved and dehydrated, but they'll live," he explained. "How's Kate and the boys?"

"Kate woke up a couple of hours ago and the boys are watching the telly with Bobby," Hermione said making Harry grin. Over the years he had gotten use to American slang and had lost much of his own accent living with his uncle and brothers. Sometimes it felt good to hear the old world speech.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. We just want to make sure that the two of them are going to be fine," Harry explained.

"Alright, I love you, tell your brothers I said hi," she said hanging up.

Coming back into the hospital Harry saw Sam carrying some cups of coffee.

"How's the wife and boys?" Sam asked handing Harry a cup.

"They're good, Hermione says hi," Harry told him as the two walked back to Lisa's room. The woman they saved had introduced herself and her son as Lisa and Ben Braeden from Battle Creek, Michigan. The two of them had been going back home from visiting some friends that lived in Kansas when they were taken at a rest stop.

"How's the family little brother?" Dean asked Harry as he took a cup of coffee from Sam.

"You have a family? I mean besides your brothers?" Lisa asked sitting in a chair by Ben's bed.

"Wife and son," Harry answered with a smile.

"I'm sure that you want to get back to them," Lisa said getting up and thanking the brothers once more before they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brothers filed into Harry's house tired but feeling more relaxed now that the hunt was over and they knew that Lisa and Ben were safe. Bobby was sleeping on the couch with a machete nearby.

"I'm glad I asked him to look after you," Harry joked making his older brothers laugh.

"Say what you like, but we all felt safer with him here," Hermione said placing a blanket over Bobby.

"Where are the boys?" Sam asked.

"Sleeping in our bed. And before you say anything," Hermione said raising her hand, "Rumsfeld's with them."

"I'll go check on them," Dean said heading towards the main bedroom. As Dean entered the bedroom Rumsfeld was immediately on his feet. When the rottweller realized it was just Dean he began wagging his stubby tail. Dean placed a finger over his lips to shush the dog up and let him out of the room. After closing the door he walked softly over to the side of the bed. Adam had one arm wrapped around Haydon as the two boys slept next to each other. Dean leaned down kissing each of the boys on the side of their heads and pulling the covers up over them.

"The boys still sleeping?" Sam asked.

"Like logs," Dean answered.

"Well looks like we're taking the spare bedroom, love," Harry said with a grin.

"Bed sounds real nice about now," Sam said running a hand through his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

June 25, 2005

The family had gathered together in Harry's backyard to celebrate Haydon's first birthday. Dean manned the barbecue while Bobby complained that Dean was burning everything. Harry and Sam helped Kate with the salads and sides dishes as well as the deserts. Adam kept the birthday boy busy by digging in the dirt with him as Hermione and Ashley began to bond with one another setting out the paper plates and plasticware. While Mr. and Mrs. Grainger enjoyed watching their grandson playing with his youngest uncle. Hermione heard the front doorbell ring and headed over to the side gate that surrounded the property.

"May I help you?" she asked seeing a woman and her son standing at the door, the boy held a wrapped present in his hands. I'm looking for Dean Winchester," she said feeling a bit awkward.

"Are you Lisa and Ben? I'm Hermione, Harry's wife," she said opening up the gate to let the two of them in. "Come on in and meet the family."

"Lisa," Dean announced happily handing Bobby the tongs and letting him finish up the barbecue. "Glad you two could make it. Let me introduce you to everyone," Dean gave introductions all around while Ben went over and played with Haydon and Adam.

"I have to admit I was pretty surprised when Dean called and invited us," Lisa said.

"Dean hasn't stopped talking about you two since the both of you went out on that date. I think it's kind of cute," Ashley said with a laugh.

The family dug into the meal, enjoying ribs, barbecue chicken and more side dishes then could be counted. Lisa listened to many of the embarrassing stories Bobby had to tell about the boys growing up. She especially liked the story of when Dean turned 21. The three brothers had decided to celebrate his birthday by buying a bottle of bourbon and a six pack of beer. It had been the first time thirteen year old Harry had gotten drunk and it wasn't a pretty sight. He had spent most of the night with his head in the toilet and Bobby was so mad at Dean that he threw him out of the house. The next day when Harry got up, hung over and looking like a trunk had run him over he had begged Bobby to let Dean come back home and swore that he would never do something like that again.

"I swear I was ready to strangle all three of them," Bobby said looking around at his three boys.

"I remember that, well the next day that is. You grounded me for a month and made do inventory in the yard," Harry said.

"How could you take your 13 year old brother out and get him smashed?" Lisa said slapping Dean on the arm as she laughed.

"How could I resist those green eyes," Dean answered reaching over and messing up Harry's hair.

Just before the birthday cake was brought out Harper and Arron Fleszar got to the party and hoped that no one noticed that they had apparated there. Dean introduced them to Lisa explaining to her that Harper was Haydon's godmother. The older couple placed their present down along with the rest and sat down to speak to the family.

"Well I think I've found the perfect location for you to start your shop Dean," Harper said. When Dean and Harry had come to her about giving Dean the loan to start up the auto shop, Harper was a bit reluctant. Harry however was sure about the loan, therefore Harper's suggestion was that the two of them become partners. Harry would get 51% of the business, Dean agreed to it right away, Harry on the other hand didn't believe it to be fair wanting to go 50/50 with his oldest brother. Both Dean and Harper convinced him otherwise, besides since Harry was living off of his inheritance he needed a real source of income.

Haydon was placed in his highchair and a smaller version of a birthday cake was placed in front of him. The family began laughing loudly as the youngest didn't hesitate to help himself.

"I am not cleaning him up this time," Adam said as they all watched Haydon tear through the cake and shove handfuls in his mouth.

After everyone had a slice of cake of their own it was time to open the presents. Lisa and Ben had gotten Haydon a plastic car set. Dean and Bobby had found some old metal Tonka trucks at a yard sale, both of them had fixed and repainted the toys making them look brand-new. Sam and Ashley had gotten him several talking story books, both Dean and Harry called Sam a nerd making Adam laugh. Both Adam and Kate as well as the Graingers got him clothes and shoes. The last gift to be opened was Harper and Arron's.

"That's for you and Haydon," Harper said as she watched Harry picking up the present. He took off the wrapping and noticed it was photo album, opening it up he stared at the first picture in shock.

"It's my... it's my... parents," Harry was barely able to get out.

"How did you get this?" Hermione asked putting her arm around Harry.

"I called in a few favors over seas. I figured that your son should at least know what his grandparents looked like," Harper smiled.

As Harry thumbed through the album his eyes began to tear up and he ran a finger down the picture of himself being held by his parents. He felt hands being placed on his shoulders and when he looked up he saw his brothers and uncle with comforting smiles on their faces.

"I don't know how to thank you for this," he said as tears began to run down his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

May, 2009

"Please Sammy, I wouldn't be asking you this if I had any other choice," Hermione pleaded.

"Are you sure you can't get somebody else to baby sit tonight?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"Bobby and Harry are out on a hunt. Dean's at Lisa's. My parents are out of town. Kate's working and Adam needs to cram for his finals. I'm stuck Sam, please I really need to get this inventory done," Hermione explained. A year ago Hermione had taken over the potion shop she had been working in from her mentor.

"Alright I'll do it but on one condition," Sam answered taking a small jewelry box out of his shirt pocket and handing it to his sister-in-law.

Hermione opened the box and was impressed with the engagement ring inside, "wow, it's beautiful, you weren't plaining on proposing tonight were you?"

"No, not really, I'm still trying to come up with the nerve to ask her," he admitted.

"You don't think she'll be upset about some take out and a movie?" Hermione asked handing the box back to Sam.

"No, she loves Haydon," he answered.

"What's not to love," Hermione commented with a shrug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley was 5 foot 10 inches, with a slim athletic build, raven black hair and large blue eyes. The two of them had met at school, Ashley was taking classes to become a legal secretary and the two had hit it off perfectly, both were now working at the same law ferm.

Sam and Ashley sat watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn between the two. The ring that Sam planned to present to Ashley sat in his shirt pocket. Haydon was in his bed upstairs and the two adults had the room to themselves. Sam placed an arm around Ashley and leaned in for a kiss, suddenly a small head popped up from behind the couch.

"I smell popcorn," Haydon said.

"Haydon, you're suppose to be in bed," Sam said looking at his nephew.

"I smell popcorn," he said again sniffing the air.

"Come on and get some popcorn," Ashley said scooting away from Sam and patting the couch. Haydon plopped down between the two of them and Ashley placed the bowl on his lap.

"Is this a kissing movie?" Haydon asked.

"Yes Haydon, this is a kissing movie," Sam said trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"You don't like kissing movies?" Ashley joked.

"No, daddy and uncle Dean don't like 'em too," he said shaking his head munching on the popcorn.

"Neither do daddy nor uncle Dean," Sam corrected.

"Neither do daddy nor uncle Dean," Haydon repeated. "So did you ask Ashley yet?" Haydon asked looking up at Sam.

"Ask me what?" Ashley questioned looking at the two of them.

"Uncle Sam's going to ask you to marry him, he's got a ring and everything," Haydon placed the bowl of popcorn in Ashley's lap and reached into Sam's shirt pocket. Taking out the small box he handed it to Ashley and took back the bowl.

"Haydon," Sam grumbled under his breath.

Ashley opened up the box and stared down at the ring, "it's beautiful Sam," she said.

"You should really marry uncle Sam. He'd make a cool husband and a pretty good dad," Haydon explained.

"What do you mean a pretty good dad," Sam asked looking down at his nephew.

"You're grumpy," Haydon said.

"No I'm not," Sam argued.

"Yes you are, you always yell at me," Haydon told him.

"When did I yell at you?" Sam asked.

"You yelled at me when I tried to feed your fish, uncle Dean didn't yell at me, he laughed," Haydon answered.

"You were trying to feed them Cheerios," Sam said.

Haydon just shrugged as he ate more of the popcorn, "maybe you can marry uncle Dean if don't marry uncle Sam. He'd make an awesome dad," Haydon said making Ashley laugh.

"Alright, you know what, it's time for bed," Sam said getting up from the couch and picking Haydon up.

"But I'm not done with my popcorn," Haydon complained.

"You can finish it in your room and I'll put a movie on for you," Sam told him seating Haydon on one arm and picking up the bowl with the other.

"But I'm not suppose to eat in my room, mom said so," Haydon said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm in charge tonight and I said that it's o.k.," Sam explained.

"If I get in trouble I'm blaming you," he said poking a finger in Sam's chest.

"Fine, I'll take the rap, now say goodnight Haydon" Sam said kissing Haydon on the side of his head.

"Goodnight Ashley," Haydon said waving at her.

"Goodnight Haydon," Ashley waved back.

Up in Haydon's room Sam placed his nephew on the bed and the bowl of popcorn next to him.

"So what do you want to watch jedi or empire?" Sam asked looking at the stack of dvds.

"Empire," Haydon announced.

"Alright, empire it is," Sam said putting the movie in the player. Sam walked over to his nephew and kissed him on the forehead, "please stay in your room munchkin."

"O.K., thanks uncle Sam. She's going to marry you," Haydon said wrapping a blanket around himself.

"I hope you're right," Sam said turning to give the little boy a grin and walking out of the room.

Sam came back down the stairs and sat down with a sigh, "that kid's getting more like his father everyday."

"So, do you really mean it, do you really want to marry me?" Ashley asked as Sam sat back down next to her.

"Of course, I just didn't know how to ask," Sam explained running a hand through his hair.

"That's o.k., Haydon did it for you," Ashley said with a chuckle.

"Yah, he did a hell of a job didn't he?" Sam joked.

"Yes," Ashley said.

"I thought you would agree."

"No, I mean yes, I'll marry you," Ashley explained.

"Seriously, you're saying yes," Sam asked surprised.

"I told you she'd marry you," the two adults heard from the top of the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good, put your shoulder into it a little more," Harry instructed as he and Dean watched Haydon hitting a punching bag.

"I'm tired daddy," Haydon said.

"Alright baby, why don't you rest up for a bit," Harry said with a proud smile.

"I have a question to ask you first," Dean said crouching down in front of his nephew. Haydon stood up straight with his hands behind his back. "Why are me and your daddy teaching you to fight?"

"To protect myself from bullies," Haydon said.

"And?"

"And protect kids that are smaller and can't fight for themselves," Haydon finished making his oldest uncle smile. Haydon's facial features were the spitting image of his father especially the green eyes. His hair was his mother's light brown but an unruly mess like his father's. That was where the similarity to his parents ended. Haydon was big for his age most parents that saw him in the park believed the four almost five year old to be at least seven. Therefore Harry decided that Haydon would be someone that smaller kids could come to when they were being bullied.

"I think that's it for today. What do you think?" Dean asked looking over at Harry.

"Take two laps around the yard and you can go play," Harry told him.

"Yes sir," Haydon said taking off to run his laps.

"He's going to make a hell of a hunter," Harry commented.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to let you raise Haydon to be a hunter," Dean said suddenly turning serious.

"He's my son, Dean," Harry said.

"And he's my nephew. Does Hermione know about this?" he asked.

"We never really discussed it. Why, are going to tell my wife on me?" Harry said getting angry.

"This isn't a joke. I am not going to bury my nephew like I did my father because of this fucking job!" Dean yelled in Harry's face.

"Dean, I'm not going to push him into it. If he decides to hunt someday then he's going to be at my side," Harry told him trying to keep his own temper under control.

"And when that day comes we're going to have a problem," Dean snapped back turning around and walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had decided to take a trip with Haydon to Lisa's for a few days, she had heard about the argument between Harry and Dean. She had sided with Dean on the matter of their son becoming a hunter and the two had argued fiercely. In the end Hermione had decided to get away for awhile and visiting Lisa and Ben seemed the best idea. Haydon and Ben had become close over the years and the younger of the boys was excited to see what he considered his big brother.

"Dean's a great guy and an excellent dad and role model for Ben, but I like my independence and Dean seems to like the idea of not settling down," Lisa explained.

"I just think you guys make such a good couple, that's all," Hermione said as the two of them watched the boys playing kickball.

"So what's this big argument about between you and Harry anyway?" Lisa asked trying to change the subject.

"Harry wants to give Haydon the choice of becoming a hunter when he gets old enough," Hermione explained.

"So what's so wrong with that?" Lisa shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what kind of creatures they take on? Things that feed on blood, things that feed on human hearts, that make children sick by feeding on their very life. I won't let my son risk his life to save a stranger," Hermione explained exasperated.

"Ben and I were just a couple of strangers," Lisa deadpanned looking over at Hermione.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." she said feeling about an inch tall.

"I know what you're talking about, though," Lisa admitted waving the apology away. "I'm not sure how I'd feel if Dean wanted to teach Ben to hunt either."

"So you agree with me then."

"Yes and no. Haydon's your son and there's never going to be anyone more important to you then him, there's no shame in that, he's your baby. On the other hand by him becoming a hunter like his father and uncles he could save someone else's baby," Lisa told her.

"You just gave me a lot to think about," Hermione said leaning back in her chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam happily drove down the road towards P&amp;W Restorations. Dean and Harry didn't just open up an auto repair shop but a restorations shop. Dean restored old cars for clients as well as restoring cars he bought from Bobby's salvage yard and selling them. Adam had just gotten the printout of his final grades and was excited to see that he had gotten straight A's. His first year of medical school had been rough but the encouragment and sometimes threats from his older brothers had gotten him through. The last couple of months he had been dating a wonderful girl who he had fallen head over heals for. Michelle was 5 foot 9 with a slim figure, her blond hair came to her shoulders and her eyes were a sparkling blue/green. When his older brothers had met her for the first time their jaws had hit the ground and Dean asked her out on a date.

Adam suddenly heard a knocking sound coming from his engine and smoke began to come out from under his hood. "Shit, shit, no, come on," he pleaded punching the steering wheel. Pulling over to the side of the road he got out of his truck and popped the hood, smoke billowed out. "Great," he mumbled. Reaching into his passenger side window he picked up his cell phone. Thumbing it on he quickly realized that he had forgotten to charge it before he left the house, "what next," he mumbled again to himself. Locking the doors and rolling up the windows of his truck Adam decided to walk the rest of the way to P&amp;W when a semi-truck roared by and covered him from head to toe with mud. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled throwing his phone on the ground smashing it to pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry's right, Haydon needs to make this choice for himself," Sam said leaning up against the file cabinets in Deans office.

"We can't lock him in a room the rest of his life and hope for the best," Harry explained.

"I know he's your son and I didn't mean what I said before, it's just, I see him and the thought of him getting hurt..." Dean said trailing off.

"I remember hearing that same argument between you and Bobby when I decided to start hunting with the two of you," Harry said with a smile.

"You heard that?" Dean asked surprised.

"It was kind of hard not to hear it Dean," Sam said.

"You did it because you wanted to protect me and you're doing this because you want to protect my son and you have no idea how special that makes me feel. But I'm not a kid anymore, I can protect myself and I can protect my son. I'm not saying that I don't need my big brothers, I'm just saying I've grown up and you're going to have to except that," Harry said.

Just then Brian, Dean's manager and best mechanic knocked on the office door halting the brothers conversation. Dean waved him in and Brian opened the door letting Adam go in first.

"What were you doing, mud wrestling?" Dean joked grinning at the sight of his youngest brother walking through the door.

"Ha, ha, real funny," Adam said miserably going over to the sink behind Dean.

"Adam's truck's broken down about two miles down the road boss," Brian explained.

"Take the wrecker and pick it up, get it on the lift a.s.a.p.," Dean said. Brian nodded his head leaving all four brothers alone.

"Did you walk here, Adam?" Sam asked.

"No, I flew," Adam said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass Adam," Dean warned.

"Sorry Sam, I forgot to charge my phone this morning," he said wiping his face with some paper towel. "You got some clean clothes I can borrow Dean?"

"Sure, in the closet," he said pointing over towards a wooden door.

After Adam had changed into some clean clothes he came out of Dean's private restroom to hear his brothers arguing.

"I know that you've grown up, all three of you, but that dosen't mean you're not still my little brothers and the same goes with Haydon, he'll always be my little nephew," Dean explained.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adam asked sitting in the chair next to Harry.

"Harry wants to give Haydon the choice of becoming a hunter," Dean blurted out.

"What's so bad about that?" Adam shrugged.

"Are you kidding me, you're on his side?" Dean said eyeing his youngest brother.

"I'm not on anybodies side. Look remember when I wanted to join you guys? I went on one hunt and that was more then enough for me. Maybe the same thing will happen to Haydon?" Adam said looking around at his brothers. Dean shook his head and decided to let the matter drop for now.

"When are you going to let us help you get something decent instead of driving that piece of shit around?" Dean asked.

"I don't need your help to buy a car and I'll pay you back for the repairs," Adam snapped. Since the age of sixteen Adam had preferred to be independent getting a part time job and buying his own car. Although he always appreciated whatever his family did for him he just didn't want to rely on them.

"I don't expect you to pay me back for the repairs, what I do expect is a little respect for your older brother," Dean snapped back.

"Sorry Dean, it's been rough day," Adam explained leaning back in his chair.

Dean waved the apology away taking out four glasses and a bottle of bourbon from the bottom drawer of his desk. Pouring a generous amount in each glass he gave each one of his younger brothers a glass.

Adam drank it all in one gulp, "thanks, I needed that." Dean took a sip of his own and offered Adam another. "No, I don't drink with you three anymore," he said getting up and getting himself a soda out of the mini-fridge.

"Why, what did we do to you?" Sam asked pretending to have hurt feelings.

"I don't know, my graduation party ring a bell?" Adam said sarcastically taking a drink from his soda.

"That was one of the better parties we've had," Harry admitted.

"You got me so drunk, I puked, passed out and the three of you put a pair of underwear on my head, took pictures of me and posted them on my facebook page," Adam explained. The three older boys laughed until they couldn't breath anymore. Adam shook his head but couldn't hold back a laugh of his own. His older brothers may torment him at times but when the chips were down he always knew he could count on them. A knock at the door interrupted the brother's laughter and Dean waved Brian into the office.

"I got some bad news for you Adam," Brian said wiping his hands with a shop rag.

"How bad is it?" he asked feeling a headache coming on.

"Block's cracked, sorry kid," Brian explained.

"Thanks Brian," Adam said rubbing his temples as Brian left the office. "Now what am I suppose to do?"

"Now you let your big brothers help you," Dean told him opening the top drawer and taking out a set of car keys tossing them to Adam. "The silver Ram, take it, it's yours."

"Dean I can't..."

"Yes you can," he said cutting Adam off.

"By the way, did you get your grades in yet?" Sam asked giving his youngest brother a side glace.

"Oh ya, I forgot all about that," Adam said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded printout of his grades. "Read it and weep," he said handing it over to Sam.

"Straight A's," Sam announced with a big smile handing the paper over to Dean.

"What's with the A-?" Dean asked eyeing Adam.

"An A is an A Dean," Adam explained with a sigh.

"No, that's an A and that's an A-," Dean said pointing at the grades.

"Lay off my little brother, that's better then either one of us ever did in school," Harry snapped at Dean giving Adam a proud smile.

"Yah I guess so," Dean said placing the printout on his desk. "Good job Adam, I'm proud of you."

When Adam's brothers had heard that he wanted to go to medical school they had been ecstatic. The thought of having a doctor in a family of hunters was the best news they could have ever heard. The three older brothers had decided that they would pick up his tuition and made sure that Adam lived up to his end of the bargain.

"So, you going to go see that little hottie tonight? What's her name?" Dean said snapping his fingers at Sam.

"Michelle," Sam answered rolling his eyes.

"Yah, I like her," Dean said giving his youngest brother a toothy grin.

"No, I was going to, but I've got other things to do tonight," Adam explained.

"What's more important then being with a hot woman on a friday night? You know if you're not interrested in her I'll take her off your hands," Dean teased.

"He's broke," Harry chimed in when Adam didn't take the bait.

"No I'm not," Adam argued defensively.

"Admit it Adam, you're broke it's nothing to be ashamed of," Sam said.

"I'm not broke, I just got paid yesterday," Adam answered.

"Admit it Adam, admit it Adam," the three older boys began chanting.

"Alright, alright, I'm broke, god you guys are a bunch of pushy assholes," he finally admitted as his older brothers laughed.

"Tell you what," Sam said taking out his wallet and counting out five twenty dallor bills placing them in front of Adam, "take her out tonight, it's on me."

Adam opened his mouth to protest but Harry cut him off.

"I'll take a piece of that action, take her someplace better then Sam had in mind," Harry said taking out his money clip and placing two fifty dallor bills on top of the twenties.

"Hey don't look at me I just gave him a truck," Dean said holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Cheapskate," both Sam and Harry said at the same time.

Looking around at his older brothers Adam sighed, "you guys are the best," he said scooping up the money and car keys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione cruised down I94 in her car, what Haydon had nicknamed "mama's beast." She had discovered that apparition was not the spell to use when one was pregnant. She had talked Harry into teaching her to drive and when her new husband had lost his patience, Bobby had taken over.

After Haydon was born she had asked Harry for a car of her own. When he asked her what kind of car she would want Hermione had told him something comfortable with a lot of power. Getting with his oldest brother they had searched Bobby's salvage yard finally deciding on a 1967 Dodge Charger with a 440 Hemi under the hood. Hermione had fallen in love with the old muscle car. Dean of course wanted the colors black on black but the young witch had decided on a dark turquoise and raven black leather interior.

Hermione looked in the rear view mirror seeing that Haydon was sleeping soundly clutching the Detroit Tigers baseball cap that Ben had given him. He had been sleeping for the last hour and was now beginning to stir.

"Mama, I got to go pee," Haydon said rubbing his eyes.

"Can you hang on for a few more minutes, baby? There's a rest stop up ahead," Hermione said.

"Yes mama," Haydon answered.

Harry had warned Hermione about rest stops, especially at night but Haydon wouldn't ask if he didn't need to go badly. Pulling into a parking space she scanned the lot. There was one other vehicle in the lot besides herself. A black camaro with tinted windows sat at the end of the lot and Hermione eyed it with suspicion. Opening up the driver's side door she let Haydon out holding his hand as she still eyed the camaro.

"Mama I can do it myself," Haydon explained.

"Are you sure love?" Hermione asked sighing.

"Yes I'm a big boy," he said making Hermione smile.

"O.K., I'll be right outside the door if you need me," she said watching as Haydon went into the rest room. After a few minutes Hermione heard something from inside taking out her wand she rushed in to see a man holding Haydon with his hand clamped over his mouth. "Put him down!" she yelled raising her wand. Just then another man slammed through the door knocking her to the ground.

"Stay down bitch!" the man yelled kicking her in the ribs as the one with Haydon ran out the door.

The man tried to kick her once more before leaving but Hermione grabbed his foot twisting it as hard as she could. Pulling his foot free he ran out the door. Hermione was on her feet in an instant grabbing her wand from the floor. The man was almost out the front doors when he turned to look at Hermione and bared his fangs. Realizing that he was a vampire anger flared up inside her, raising her wand, "fiendfyre!" she yelled. Fire gushed from the end of her wand morphing into a giant bird as it hit the vampire dead on exploding the doors in front of him. The vampire barely had time to scream before he was turned into a pile of ash.

The vampire that still held Haydon turned in time to see the explosion of fire, his eyes went wide when he saw Hermione emerge from the broken doors.

"Run!" the driver of the camaro yelled as he started up the car. As he jumped in the car still holding the little boy the driver hit the gas. Hermione ran to her own car starting it up she opened up the glove compartment, taking out a .357 magnum quickly making sure it was loaded she placed it on the passanger seat along with her wand. Throwing the car in reverse she pulled out of the space and then put it in drive hitting the gas so hard it left rubber marks on the pavement.

"What the hell was that?" the vampire that held Haydon asked.

"I don't know, you think it could be a witch?" the driver asked.

"You think we took the kid of a witch?" the vampire that held Haydon asked staring at the little boy in his arms.

"We need to get back to the nest before she catches up to us," the driver exclaimed. The two of them suddenly heard what sounded like the roar of an angry beast coming up behind them. Looking in the rear veiw mirror the driver saw Hermione's charger catching up to them.

Hermione quickly caught up to the camaro and hoping that Haydon's magic would protect him she rammed the back of it at full speed. She rammed it two more times but the driver managed to keep it steady. Going around the side she yelled out the window, "let him go or I swear I'll kill you!" The vampire swerved ramming into her car knocking her off the road. Hermione regained control over her car pulling up next to the vampire she picked up the .357 and fired a single shot right into camaro's engine. Smoke poured out from under the hood and the vampire was forced to pull the car over. The one that held Haydon made a run for it with the little boy still clutched in his arms. The driver exited the car just in time for Hermione to slam into him head on, knocking him several feet back.

Getting out of the car, wand in one hand and gun in the other, "stupefy!" she yelled stunning the vampire as he tried to get up. She saw the vampire that had her son running off towards some old homes just off the freeway. Hermione, wishing that she had her broom with her began chasing the vampire on foot.

The vampire saw the old derelict house that his nest was staying in and looked behind him hoping that the witch wasn't behind. Looking down at Haydon still in his arms he thought about snapping the boy's neck and leaving him. Then again doing something like that to a witch could mean death for his entire nest or even his species. After all anything that made deals with demons weren't exactly something you wanted to have a grudge against you. Figuring if he could lose her by getting into the house she would give up the hunt for him long enough for his nest to move to another state. Turning towards the house he came to a dead stop as he saw a man and a young blond woman carrying a decapitaded body out of the front door.

"Shit, hunters," he muttered looking back, witch at his back and hunters in front.

"Hey," he heard a voice say behind him. Turning around he saw an older woman slam a needle in him and quickly push down the plunger. "Deadman's blood you blood sucking bastard." Grabbing Haydon out of the vampire's arms the older woman soothed his crying, "it's o.k. sweety, you're safe now." Looking down at the incapacitated vampire the woman narrowed her eyes as she bent down to pick up a machete. "Don't look baby, close your eyes," the woman said, when Haydon turned and buried his face in her shoulder she swung the machete taking off the vampire's head.

"You o.k. hun'?" the older man asked walking up with the younger blond woman.

"Looks like we were too late to save this one's family," the woman said with a sigh dropping her machete and patting Haydon on the back.

"Poor little guy," the blond woman commented.

Just then Hermione came crashing through the bushes seeing the older woman holding her son she raised her wand. "Give me back my son you leech," she commanded.

The older man and blond woman stepped forward placing themselves in front of the woman and Haydon.

"Hold on there," the older woman said coming forward holding up her free hand in surrender. "We're the good guys hun'," she said with a smile handing Haydon over to his mother.

Hermione dropped her gun and wand grabbing her son. Hugging and kissing him she wept making the three hunters smile with the satisfaction. Not all hunters were simply out for the thrill of the kill, seeing the young mother and her son reunited made the job worth it.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she wept.

"Come on, we have a hunting cabin not far from here, the two of you can get some rest there," the man explained.

"My car is parked on the side of the road along with the vampire's car," Hermione told them.

"By the way, the name's Ellen, Ellen Harvelle. This is my husband Bill and our daugter Jo," she said in greetings.

"Hermione Potter and this is my son Haydon," she said greeting them back.

The three hunters looked around at each other with surprised looks.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Harry Potter now would you?" Jo asked with a sideways glance.

"He's my husband. You know him?" Hermione asked feeling a bit awkward.

"We can discuss this later. For now Ellen, you get Hermione and her little boy to the cabin while me and Jo finish the clean up," Bill said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have no idea how Harry drinks this swill," Hermione said making a grimace at the bourbon.

"Want another?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione answered.

Ellen poured Hermione another shot as the young mother looked over at Haydon sleeping on the couch.

"So tell me something. How in the hell did little Harry manage to land himself a witch?" Ellen asked pouring herself a shot.

"How did you know," Hermione looked over surprised.

"I know a wand when I see one," Ellen answered. "Besides Bill works for the Department every now and again. Jobs that they don't want to get their hands dirty with or ones that piss them off. Turns out some magical folk got taken by those vamps not too long ago but they weren't able to find out where the vamps were hinding. So they called us in. Didn't give a damn about nonmagical folk dissapearing but when it came to their own kind," Ellen answered with a shake of her head. "No offense by the way."

"Non taken," Hermione said waving the apology away as Bill and Jo came in to the cabin.

"You going to tell me how the two of you met?" Ellen asked with a grin.

Hermione gave the Harvelles the gist of how the young couple had met and they were surprised to hear about Harry being a wizard.

"I always knew that that boy's mouth was going to get him into trouble one of these days," Bill commented.

"Oh, come on dad, Harry was always polite to you and mom," Jo said.

"True, but he loved to torment those brothers of his, especialy Dean," Bill said.

"I think he just liked the attention. After all the poor little thing went through with that aunt and uncle," Joe said.

"I know what this is all about," Ellen said getting up and walking towards Jo.

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked getting defensive.

"He had crush on you," Bill answered with a chuckle.

"Dad, his wife is right there. Besides we were kids," Jo said motioning towards Hermione.

Hermione laughed listening to the family argue.

"Please, it was adorable. He used to bring her a bouquet of dandelions every time Bobby brought him and the boys to the Roadhouse," Ellen said with a laugh.

"So what are you and your son doing this far north anyhow," Jo asked changing the subject.

"Harry and I had an argument and I decided to visit a friend to get away," Hermione explained.

"What about," Jo asked.

"Joanne Beth," Ellen said in a warning tone.

"It's alright Ellen, I don't mind talking about it," Hermione said. She explained to the family of hunters what the argument had been about.

"What's the matter with letting Haydon make his own choices," Joe said.

"Joanne Beth this is none of your buisness. That is her son and I for one don't blame her," Ellen argued.

"And then what, he ends up doing what I did?" Jo asked with her hands on her hips.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"She left to hunt on her own. We didn't speak or see her for two years. It tore us apart not knowing wheather she was alive or dead," Bill explained.

"I'm not trying to tell you how to raise your son Hermione. I'm just trying to save you a lot of pain and heartache. I left because I didn't want my parents running my life and I hurt them in the process. But I had a right to make my own choices and wheather you like it or not so does Haydon," Jo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione cringed as she listened to the messages on her voice mail.

"That bad, uh?" Ellen asked watching the younger woman's facial expressions.

"He's drunk and mad as hell," Hermione explained. One message was Harry cursing her out, the next he was apologizing profusely.

"Maybe you should just call him?" Jo suggested.

Sighing Hermione got up. "If you two don't mind I'm going to take this outside?" she said walking towards the front door. Hitting the speed dial on her phone she crossed her fingers but held no hope that Harry might be sober. He was a good husband and a loving father but he had plenty of emotional problems. Which caused him to drink a little too much at times.

"Hello love, I'm so sorry about the messages," Harry said as soon as he picked up.

"I know you are. Do you really think we would have lasted this long together if I couldn't handle an argument?" Hermione questioned with a smile, her luck was in.

"Are you on your way home?" Harry asked. "I miss the two of you."

"Now Harry please listen to everything I have to say first," Hermione said and when Harry remained silent she continued. "There's been an incident, me and Haydon are fine and we're with some old friends of your's, the Harvelle's."

"What happened?" Harry asked calmly but Hermione could hear the panick behind his words. Like his brothers Harry was very protective when it came to his family and the wrong words could cause him to gather his brothers and hunt down everything within a fifty mile radius of his wife and son.

Hermione told him the story of what had happened and that Haydon and her were staying with the Harvelle's for a couple more days. Harry agreed, offering to come get her when she was ready.

"That's not necessary, we'll be fine," Hermione answered.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about protecting the vampires from you," Harry joked making her laugh.

"Look, it'll be a few more days before we're home why don't you and your brothers go take a trip to your man cave," Hermione suggested.

It had taken Harry some time to finally begin to use the Potter home and the four brothers had decided to make it their own place to escape. The brothers had replaced the old paintings of the Potter family with posters of women, motorcycles and fast cars. The furniture was replaced with a deep blush couch and bean bags. Hermione had picked them up a 75 inch flat screen for the house and a surround sound system. A magical refrigerator was also bought that was always stocked with beer and groceries since the brothers hated shopping.

"Can I talk to Haydon," Harry asked.

"Sure, one second, he's in the house," Hermione said walking into the house and handing the phone to Haydon.

"Hi daddy," Haydon said happily into the phone.

"Hi baby, I miss you," Harry said. "Are you having fun with daddy's friends?"

"Yah, Jo's teaching me to play poker and Mrs. Harvelle is making sketty and meatballs," Haydon announced making Harry laugh.

"Well, remember a full house always beats a four of a kind," Harry said.

"O.K. daddy I'll remember," Haydon said.

"I'll see you soon, you look after your mom. I love you baby," Harry said.

"I love you too daddy," Haydon said handing Hermione back the phone.

"We'll see you soon, go and have some fun with your brothers, I'll love you always," Hermione said hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Adam it'll just be for a few days," Harry pleaded.

"Harry I'd go, but I've got to work tonight at the diner," Adam explained.

"Tell 'em you got the flu, it's been going around," Harry suggested.

"You've never had a job in your life, that's not something you're suppose to do. And you're not being a very good role model to your little brother," Adam said.

"You're nineteen you don't need a role model," Harry argued back.

"Look, I'll tell you what, I only need to work tonight and I'm off the rest of the week. I'll take the portkey and meet you there as soon as I get off of work. I promise," Adam said hoping he could get his older brother off his back.

"Alright, but you better not ditch me," Harry said poking a finger at his younger brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, get up Adam. What are you going to do sleep all day," Harry complained kicking his younger brother's bed.

"What time is it?" Adam asked rubbing his eyes.

"Almost four in the afternoon. Now get your lazy ass up," Harry said throwing Adam's pants at him.

"There's a 12 hour difference. I've barely been asleep for more then 2 hours, you dick," Adam said throwing his pants back at Harry.

"Bitch bitch, whine whine, lets get on the bikes and take a ride. You got your whole life to sleep," Harry argued back.

"Fine, but there better be some coffee and something to eat that's not burgers," Adam added finally giving in.

An hour later the two brothers were tearing up the dirt trails on their motorcycles when Adam saw something out of the corner of his eye. Slowing down his bike he turned it off the trail. Harry not knowing what his younger brother was doing simply followed him.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Harry asked taking off his helmet.

"I thought I saw something," he said getting off his bike and walking towards several bushes. "Holy shit Harry, come over here quick. There's somebody hurt," Adam yelled as he ran over to a young blond headed man laying face first on the ground. Crouching down he turned the young man over checking for wounds just as Harry got to his side.

"How is he?" Harry asked.

"Looks like he was in some sort of accident. As far as I can tell he's got a deep laceration on his back and several contusions, most likely a concussion as well," Adam explained.

"Mind explaining some of that in english," Harry said rolling up his jacket and placing it under the young man's head.

"He's got booboos," Adam deadpanned. "We need to get him back to the house."

"Kreacher," Harry called out.

"What can Kreacher do for master Harry?" the house elf appeared and asked with a bow.

"Get Adam and this guy back to the house and do whatever Adam tells you to do," Harry ordered.

"Yes master Harry," the house elf said and with a poof the three of them were gone leaving Harry alone.

"Just as I thought," Harry spotted something laying on the ground several feet away. Walking over to it he picked up the broken end of a broomstick and then saw the other end laying a few feet away. "Never will understand how Hermione ever rode one of these things," Harry said to himself. Looking around Harry spotted the young man's wand, picking it up he placed inside of his jacket. Getting on his dirt bike he headed back towards the house making a mental note to have Kreacher come get the other dirt bike later.

Harry came through the back door of the house, "Adam!" he yelled out.

"Up here," Adam called out from one of the bedrooms upstairs.

Climbing the stairs Harry got to the room where his younger brother and the blond headed man was. Kreacher was using magic to keep the man sitting up while Adam cleaned his wound.

"Harry I need you to boil some water. We need to sew this guy's wounds up," Adam explained.

After the brothers did everything they could for the man they decided to let him get some rest. Harry placed the man's wand on the end table next to him figuring that it would put him at ease when he woke up.

"Hey Harry check this out," Adam said turning the man's arm around to show a black tattoo of a skull with a snake on his wrist.

"Kind of badass, beats the hell out of ours," Harry said referring to the anti-possession tattoos that each of the four brothers had on their chests.

Adam had been the last to get one and his older brothers had been a bit reluctant about allowing him to get it. After much debate the older brothers decided it wouldn't be a bad idea. After all if some demon wanted to get even with the three hunters they might go after Adam.

"Could mean something," Adam shrugged. "Maybe we should send a picture to Bobby?"

Harry agreed doing just that and the two brothers left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Bobby, you got anything on that tattoo," Harry asked answering his phone while Adam was upstairs changing the blond man's bandage.

"Where did you boys see that tattoo?" Bobby asked urgently.

"On this guy we found. Why?" Harry explained getting a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Harry, that guy's a Death Eater, one of Voltimore's posse."

Harry dropped the phone running towards the winding staircase that led to the upstair's bedrooms. Crashing threw the door with his gun drawn he saw the Death Eater using his wand to pin Adam up against the wall.

"Don't come any closer or you'll be cleaning him off your walls," the man said looking over at Harry.

"We're not going to hurt you. Please, just put my little brother down," Harry said holding his gun up in surrender. "You were hurt, we patched you up. Does that sound like we mean you harm?" he asked.

"I suppose you're right," the man said. "But I'm keeping this with me," he said holding up his wand and letting Adam slide down the wall.

"Come here," Harry said motioning Adam towards himself.

"I need to look at his wounds first," Adam said still eyeing the man.

"Fine but I'm staying," Harry said flipping the safety back on.

"So, I see they finally sold the old Potter estate. To American muggles of all people," the blond headed man said sitting down on the bed to let Adam take a look at his wounds.

"Nobody sold the estate. I inherited it from my parents," Harry explained sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Well, well, so you're Harry Potter. I heard a rumor that you were in Diagon Alley several years ago. And that you were responsible for Professor Snape's death," the man said cocking his head to the side.

"What's your name?" Harry asked ignoring the remark.

"Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy," he announced proudly.

"Yah, nice to meet you, you already know my name. That's my little brother Adam," Harry said in a bored tone.

"So where have you been all these years? Why didn't you fight in the war?" Draco asked.

"I grew up in the good old U.S. of A. and it wasn't my war to fight," Harry explained with a shrug.

"Sounds like a coward's excuse to me," Draco spat out.

"Don't you ever call my brother a coward. Harry's one of the bravest men I know," Adam snapped defensively.

"Relax Adam," Harry said. "Are you done?"

"Yah, I'm done," Adam said standing up.

"Go get some sleep," Harry said motioning towards the door with his gun.

"You sure you'll be alright with him alone?"

"Don't worry, I don't need your protection, little brother," Harry answered with a grin. "You want a drink? I want a drink," he asked Draco when Adam left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How in the world can you drink this horse piss?" Draco asked putting the shot glass down.

"You know I'm pretty sure that I've got a bottle of firewhiskey somewhere in the kitchen," Harry answered getting up from his chair.

"Tell me something Potter, do you or your brother even know magic?" Draco asked.

"I do. My brother's a muggle," Harry answered showing his own wand and still feeling weird with the word muggle. Placing the bottle of firewhiskey on the table and a couple of clean shot glasses he sat down across from Draco.

"How did you end up in the States?" Draco asked watching as Harry poured them a drink.

"It's a long story that I'd rather not get into. But I'll tell you this much, I'm proud to call the man who raised me father," Harry said taking a drink. "Wow, that's got a kick."

Draco laughed taking his own shot, "I think that horse piss you've been drinking has made you weak Potter."

Harry didn't bother to respond as he poured the two of them another shot.

"Why follow Voltimore? Why become a deatheater? You don't seem like the evil wizard type," Harry asked downing his drink and letting out a breath. "Can't believe my brothers and I didn't get into this bottle sooner."

"Brothers? You have more then just the one?"

"Two more older ones," Harry said holding up two fingers. "How about you? You got family?"

"I have a father. He's in Azkaban. Been since after the war," Draco sighed looking into his drink. "He's the reason that I became a deatheater."

"The sins of the father," Harry said in a low voice.

"You think I was wrong to follow in my father's footsteps?"

"Did he give you a choice?" Harry countered.

"It's what good sons do," Draco answered defensively.

"But that's not what a good father does. A good father allows his children to make their own choices in life. To decide what's the right path for them," Harry argued back.

"And what would you know about being a good father?" Draco spat.

Harry took out his wallet pulling out a picture and placing it in front of Draco.

"His name's Haydon. He'll be five this June," Harry said watching Draco's reaction.

"You have a son? He's a handsome boy," Draco said looking at the picture with a sad expression on his face. "You're married I see," he said noticing the ring on Harry's finger for the first time.

"Since I was seventeen. Hermione and I eloped together," Harry told him.

"Not, Hermione Grainger," Draco asked with a smirk.

"You know my wife?" Harry asked.

"We went to Hogwarts together," Draco answered. "I have to admit, I was always curious about what happened to her after she attacked Dumbledore."

"Well, now you know," Harry said not wanting to discuss the past with Draco.

"You know we dated for sometime," Draco said leaning forward with a smirk.

"What Hermione did before we met is none of my buisiness. So if you're trying to make me jealous, forget it," Harry said downing another shot.

"That's good to hear, not the jealous type," Draco said with the same smirk.

"So what about you Draco? Do you have anyone special or do you just jack off to memories of my wife?" Harry asked as he poured the two of them another round.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Potter?" Draco asked excepting the glass.

"No, I'm trying to get myself drunk. So you going to answer my question?"

"Rosalie, we met after the war. While on the run from the Aurors," Draco admitted.

"You're on the run?"

"For the last two years now. After Voltimore was defeated we were scattered to the winds and been hunted down since," Draco explained. "Many of us were captured and sent to Azkaban. But something has changed in the last year."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"The Aurors have stopped trying to capture us."

"They're letting you go?"

"You don't understand. They're not interested in capturing us anymore Harry. They're killing us off," Draco explained.

"How do you know this?"

"Rosalie and I were hiding with her brother when the Aurors came for us. We surrendered, but instead of taking us prisoner. They killed her brother in cold blood. We barely got out alive," Draco told him.

"Who's doing this?"

"You believe me, don't you?" Draco asked not quite believing his own ears.

"So far you haven't given me a reason not to."

"I attacked your brother."

"You were frightened. You had no idea where you were and obviously you were being chased," Harry told him sitting back in his chair.

"To answer your question. I don't know who exactly, but I do know that it's someone in the Ministrey. It goes farther then just killing Deatheaters. They're killing our children," Draco explained.

"Why?" Harry asked comfused and a bit sicked by the news.

"To wipe out the next generation of Deatheaters. Although Voltamore was defeated that doesn't mean he can't rise again."

"I don't understand how could he rise again? In fact how did he rise this last time? I thought he had been killed when he killed my parents? Or at least that's what I was told," Harry asked pushing the bottle of firewhiskey towards Draco.

Pouring himself another drink he quickly downed it and then leaned forward.

"Do you know what a horcrux is?"

"No, I've never heard of it," Harry said.

"It's very dark magic, Harry. I've only studied it a little, but of what I know it's about splitting one's soul. Placing it in different objects. Essentially making the person immortal," Draco explained pushing the bottle back towards Harry.

"Are there more of the objects out there?"

"I'm not sure. It's damn well possible. Anyway, whoever is ordering the killings have also blamed us for several atrocities as well."

"Like what?" Harry asked pouring himself a double and pushing the bottle back.

"There was a massacre at an orphanage. The offical story is that Deatheaters did it. All of the names of the children were changed for the papers. The truth is they were the orphaned children of Deatheaters and they weren't killed by us."

"Maybe my brothers and I could help. Look, I live in the U.S. and I have some connections with the Department of Magical Citizens of the United States. You and your wife could come with me, we would protect you," Harry offered.

"Thank you Harry. That's a generous offer," Draco said with a smile. "But the Americans want no part in the war over here and there's a good chance if they catch us they'll send us back here. There is one way you could help though. If you're really willing to help?"

"Yes. Of course, anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both men were transported a few days later deep into the woods near a cave by Draco's house elf, Dobby.

"Draco!" a young woman shouted running up and throwing her arms around him. Draco picked the young woman up off of her feet hugging her close and kissing her deeply. Harry looked down at the ground feeling a bit awkward.

"I want you to meet a new friend of mine," Draco said motioning towards Harry. "This is Harry Potter, him and his brother nursed me back to health. Harry I'd like you to meet Rosalie."

"So you're the famous Harry Potter," Rosalie said taking stock of the man in front of her. "Thank you Harry. Thank you for helping Draco."

"It was my pleasure Rosalie," Harry said looking over at Draco.

"Rosalie, would you please get Lucius for me please, love."

"Yes, I'll be right back," Rosalie said going back into the cave. She returned several minutes later holding a small child in her arms. The child put on a large smile when he saw Draco. Draco scooped him up out of Rosalie's arms spinning him around in the air.

"This is Lucius. Named after my father," Draco said proudly.

Harry smiled looking at the child that sat comfortably in Draco's arms. He had the same pointed looking face and white blond hair like his father. His eyes were a bright blue like his mother's.

"He's a beautiful little boy," Harry commented looking at the ground saddly.

"Thank you, he just turned one on February 28" Rosalie said rubbing the little boy's back happily.

"Rosalie, we need to talk," Draco said.

Harry listened to the young couple argue as he played with Lucius in the dirt.

"No Draco, how could you think of giving our child away," Rosalie said.

"We're not giving our child away love, we're giving him a chance at a better life. Look around you," Draco indicated with his arm the cave that they've been hiding in. "Is this the life that you want for him? Running from Aurors the rest of his life. Never having a real home."

"But we will be together, that's all that matters," Rosalie argued.

"And what happens when the Aurors catch us?"

"_If_ they catch us," Rosalie countered.

Draco shook his head, "you're no fool, Rosalie. You know as well as I that it's just a matter of time before they find us. When they do, they will kill us and they kill Lucius as well."

Looking over at Harry playing with Lucius Rosalie sighed, "does he even know anything about raising a child?"

"He has a wife and child himself."

Harry stood up as he saw Rosalie striding over towards him, "why would you do this for us? Is there something you want from us? Because we have nothing to give."

"Rosaile please," Draco pleaded with her.

"No, I need to know why he's willing to do this."

"I've got lots of reasons," Harry explained. "Do you know what a hunter is Rosalie?"

"You hunt animals?" she asked unsure.

"No, I was raised to hunt and kill ghosts and creatures that kill or harm humans. I don't get paid nor do I get credit most of the time for risking my life to help others."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to understand that not everyone has a motive for what they do, not everyone wants something for helping others. I don't want anything from either one of you. I just want to help, because it's the right thing to do and it's what my adopted father would expect from me," Harry explained.

"You will give him a good home?" she asked looking down at Lucius.

"He'll want for nothing, I promise you that and I'll raise him like he was my own," Harry answered.

"Tell me something Harry, do you think you could do this? Do you think you could give away your own child to a stranger?"

"That's a difficult question to answer Rosalie. To tell you the truth I'm not sure, but I do know that I would do anything in the world to protect my child. Even if it ment giving him away. Rosalie trust me," Harry said putting his hand on her shoulder. "My family and I will protect him with our lives if it comes down to it. I'll never let anyone hurt him."

Sighing, Rosalie crouched down picking up the toddler, "goodbye my darling child. Remember that I love you and will never forget you," she said kissing his forehead as tears rolled down her cheeks. Handing him over to Draco she wiped fiercely at her tears.

"Goodbye my little prince. We will meet again someday," Draco said holding Lucius close for a moment and kissing the top of his head, he then handed him to Harry.

"When the time comes and he wants to know about his true parents I'll tell him how brave you were and what kind of sacrifice you made for him. And god willing he can know you someday," Harry told the young couple.

"You will also tell him what we were. Although it is true that we didn't do all of the things that we were accoused of, we did commit many war crimes. Tell him that we followed Voltimore and we were wrong to do it. Teach him that hate is wrong Harry. That he should except people for what they are," Draco said.

"I will Draco, I promise," Harry answered. "Goodbye and good luck my friend."

"Thank you again Harry, for all you've done for me and my family. Dobby!" Draco called out to the house elf. "Take them back home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a pop Harry and Lucius were sent back to the Potter home. Sighing Harry looked at the little boy in his arms.

"Kreacher!" Harry called out.

"How may Kreacher help master Harry?"

"Get Haydon's old crib and high chair and you might as well get his old toy box as well. Set the crib and toy box up in Dean's room and the high chair in the dining room," Harry ordered.

"Yes master Harry," the old elf bowed and then left to do what he was told.

"Everything go alright?" Adam asked coming down the winding stairs.

"Yah, I know that this is the right thing to do but it didn't make things any easier," Harry answered walking over to the couch and placing Lucius down.

"How do you think Hermione's going to react when she sees him? In fact what are going to tell her where you got him from?"

"I'll tell her I picked him up hitchhiking," Harry said sarcastically making Adam roll his eyes. "I'm going to tell her the truth."

"You think he's hungry, I know I am," Adam said noticing the little boy looking around the room.

"How about chocolate chip pancakes?" Harry suggested.

"For dinner?"

"Sure, why not," Harry said with a shrug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Haydon waited at the old rusted mustang sitting in Bobby's salvage yard that served as the permanent portkey to the Black manor. The boys would have to travel from the Potter manor back to the Black manor in order to get the statue out back that served as the permanent portkey in England.

"Welcome home," Hermione greeted as she watched the two brothers floated down on a cushion of air.

"Daddy!" Haydon yelled running into Harry's arms at full speed.

Holding Lucius in one arm and scooping up with Haydon with the other Harry never thought fatherhood could feel so great.

"I missed you so much," Harry kissing him on his cheek.

"Who's that?" Haydon asked looking over at Lucius.

"This is Lucius," Harry said looking over at Hermione a bit of worried. "He's going to be staying with us for awhile."

"Is he my new little brother?" Haydon asked excited.

Harry couldn't help but smile. Haydon had been asking for a little brother for the last year so he could be a big brother like Dean.

"Yah baby, he's your new little brother. Hey, Adam you mind taking the boys into see their grandpa?" Harry said putting Haydon back down and handing Lucius over to his younger brother.

"He's a beautiful little boy," Hermione commented as she watched Adam taking both the boys into Bobby's house. "So who is he, exactly?"

"He's the son of an old boyfriend of your's. Draco Malfoy. Am I in trouble?" Harry said running a hand through his hair.

"First of all Draco was not my boyfriend, so yes you are in trouble for that," Hermione said with a smile.

"He said you two dated?" Harry asked confused.

"Please, I hated him. He use to call me a mudblood," Hermione said. "He was probably trying to make you jealous. Did it work?"

"Nope, told him he could take over the payments anytime," Harry said making her laugh.

"I'm sorry that we fought. After everything that's happened I think that if our son wants to join you as a hunter, I suppose he could decide to do worse things. But, he needs to have some kind of career. I don't don't want him to be a full time hunter," Hermione told him.

"I'll agree to that and if he doesn't keep his grades up, no hunting," Harry said with a nod.

"So why did Draco Malfoy give you his son?" Hermione asked.

"Lets go into Bobby's house I've got a lot to tell you," Harry said putting his arm around Hermione turning her towards the house.


End file.
